Un cuento de navidad al estilo Castle
by MCS20
Summary: Fic ambientado en la quinta temporada, antes del capítulo navideño. Mientras Castle y Beckett preparan la Navidad, alguien mata a Santa Claus. Mis resúmenes son lo peor del mundo, ya lo sabéis, entrad y echad un vistazo :) 100% humor, nada de dramas. (ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS)
1. Chapter 1

E**scribí este fic en 2012, antes de que se estrenase el capítulo navideño de la quinta temporada. Mi idea fue hacer un calendario de adviento y subir capítulo diario hasta navidad y, algo muy raro en mí, lo cumplí. Le tengo cariño a esta historia que es la primera puramente cómica que escribí y por eso repito el calendario. A los que no la conozcáis, espero que os guste y los que ya la habéis leído, quizás os guste recordarla. Capítulo cortos diarios. **

**Es M por dos escenas de sexo que señalaré en su momento y que se pueden saltar sin que afecte a la historia.**

**No os aburro más, un beso a todos y a leer =)**

* * *

><p>-¡Wow Castle, tú si que sabes decorar una casa en Navidad! –Miré con admiración el loft, parecía sacado de un cuento de navidad. Él me sonrió desde donde estaba, junto a una maqueta navideña con un tren que por supuesto podía dirigirse. Me acerqué a él y me agaché a su lado, llevaba puesto un gorro de Santa Claus, no pude evitar reírme.<p>

-¿Le gusta mi gorrito, inspectora? No sabe lo bien que me queda sin llevar nada más. –Dijo alzando las cejas, negué con la cabeza, la verdad es que la imagen que se me venía a la cabeza no era precisamente erótica, más bien cómica.  
>-¿Y Alexis? –Pregunté. Me miró alegremente, siendo su forma de decirme que no tenía nada de que preocuparme. Castle había estado triste estos días, Alexis había cambiado bastante y esa relación padre e hija de la que él se sentía tan orgulloso parecía que se había evaporado. Me dolía verlo así.<br>–Ha salido con sus amigas, a hacer los recados navideños de última hora. Hablamos esta mañana, cuando llegó. Está todo bien, de verdad. –Le sonreí.  
>-¿Y Martha?<br>-De compras también. Sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo de la cena. –Dijo haciendo unas comillas con los dedos. –Quiere hacerle un regalo a tu padre. –Añadió.  
>-No es necesario. Mi padre tampoco estuvo bien en la cena, ya le he dicho a tu madre que está todo bien. –Dije preocupada. Esa cena me había valido una discusión con Castle que había estado a punto de destruir lo nuestro; Martha me había pedido disculpas mil veces, pero seguía sin creerme cuando le decía que todo estaba bien. Él se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.<br>-No te preocupes, ella es así, seguramente le hará un bonito regalo y después sentirá que su deuda está saldada.  
>-No hay ninguna deu…<br>-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ella no piensa igual. Ya sabes lo melodramática que es, lo lleva en la sangre.  
>-Sí, y alguien lo ha heredado… -Me miró con falsa cara de indignación.<br>-¿Yo?  
>-Oh vamos, ya no recuerdas como te pusiste cuando ella hizo su primer monólogo, o cuando Alexis empezó las prácticas con Lanie o…<br>-Vale, lo capto. –Me cortó y siguió jugando con su tren, ignorándome. Sonreí, me mordí suavemente el labio y lo abracé desde atrás.  
>-¿Ves lo que quiero decir? –Susurré en su oído. –Vamos Castle, ¿por qué no sueltas ese trenecito y jugamos a otra cosa? Aprovechemos que estamos solos.<br>-El carácter melodramático de la familia Rogers puede ser contagioso, no quiero que te arriesgues. –Comentó, aunque dejó el mando del tren en la mesa, dándose la vuelta, abrazándome por la cintura, me encogí de hombros.  
>-Me arriesgaré.<br>-¿Segura? –Acercó lentamente su boca a la mía, entremezclándose los dos alientos.  
>-Segura. –Susurré, con voz sexy. Me besó, tanteando, probándome. Gemí en su boca y mis manos fueron a su pelo, le quité el ridículo gorro, se separó con suavidad, me reí, divertida. –Quiero hacer el amor con Richard Castle, no con Santa Claus. –Él también se rió y me tomó de la mano, llevándome al dormitorio. Es una lástima que justo cuando traspasamos la puerta sonara mi móvil, era Esposito. Castle me miró suplicante, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, dándole un corto beso en los labios.<p>

-Lo siento Castle, pero tenemos que trabajar. –Puso cara de niño pequeño, le sonreí. – Alégrate, es uno de los que te gustan.  
>-No hay caso en el mundo que me guste más que lo que íbamos a hacer. –Masculló mientras que me seguía hasta la puerta principal.<br>-¿Estás seguro? –Él asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, realmente era como un niño. –Entonces te dará igual que te diga que la victima es Santa Claus. -Se le iluminaron los ojos y cogió su abrigo, ansioso.  
>-¿Nos vamos?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Durante el trayecto lo noté raro, estaba… simplemente callado, no hablaba y eso era muy raro en él. Aproveché un semáforo en rojo para girarme y mirarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Castle? –Me miró con tristeza, empecé a preocuparme, murmuró algo ininteligible, me acerqué más a él, intentando entender. –Castle, no te entiendo.

-Es solo que… acabo de entender lo que me has dicho antes y… Kate, han matado a Santa Claus. –Me dijo como si fuera obvio, con ojitos de cordero degollado. Volví a mirar el frente, intentando de todas las maneras posibles no poner los ojos en blanco. No hablamos más, llegamos al parque donde ya nos esperaban Lanie y Esposito, Ryan estaba más alejado hablando con los testigos, una pareja con una niña pequeña que se aferraba aterrorizada y llorosa a la mano de su madre. Me dio lástima, la última imagen que un niño quiere tener es la de Santa Claus muerto en la nieve. Miré a mi lado, Castle miraba triste a la víctima, si no fuera por lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer antes de que nos interrumpieran diría que es tan niño como la testigo. Lanie lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Va todo bien, Castle?

-Han matado a Santa Claus. –Murmuró. Intercambié una mirada con mi amiga y ambas suspiramos.

-¿Lo habéis identificado? -Pregunté.

Esposito se acercó a nosotros. –No tiene documentación, no sabemos su nombre ni su dirección.

-¡Venga ya! Está claro quién es. –Castle empezó a exasperarme. Le lancé una de mis miradas, se calló al instante.

-¿Causa de la muerte?

-Tendré que hacerle la autopsia, pero todo apunta a que estás dos de aquí… -Señaló dos heridas de bala en el pecho y el abdomen de la víctima. -… tienen algo que ver.

-¿Habéis hablado con los testigos?

-Estaban haciendo ángeles en la nieve cuando de repente Santa Claus cayó del cielo, muerto. –Ryan cerró su libreta, lo miré, pidiéndole una explicación.

-Lo que oyes. La niña se reía y de repente Santa cae del cielo, ¿no es horrible?

-¿Verdad que sí?, ¿Quién va a traer los regalos a los niños ahora?

-¡Oh, Dios! –Me levanté, tratando de contener la calma, Castle sabía ponerme de los nervios, eran años de prácticas. –Lanie llámame cuando esté lista la autopsia. Vosotros, preguntad por los alrededores a ver si alguien ha visto algo y publicad su foto, necesitamos identificarlo cuanto antes.

Castle se mordió la lengua, pero me miró como un niño mira a su profesora, esperando permiso para hablar, levanté un dedo, advirtiéndole.

-Castle, como digas una sola vez más que es Santa Claus te mando a casa, ¿entendido?

-No es eso. –Me miró molesto, los demás intercambiamos miradas de incredulidad. –En serio. –Protestó.

-Está bien, ¿qué?

-Es solo que… ¿nadie se ha fijado que estamos en un parque y no hay ningún edificio desde donde tirar el cuerpo?

-Pues…

-¿Qué quieres decir Castle? –Esposito lo vio venir.

-Pues solo se me ocurre algo… pero no os vas a gustar, sobre todo a ti. –Dijo mirándome, lo insté a continuar.

-Tuvo que caer desde su trine…

-¡Andando! –Me siguió sin chistar, ya había conseguido ponerme de mal humor para el resto de la noche. Oí a mis compañeros hablar detrás de nosotros.

-Pobre Castle.

-Pobre Beckett, este caso le va a resultar insoportable.

-¡Diez pavos a que lo manda a casa en menos de dos horas!

-¡Hecho!


	3. Chapter 3

-Kate...

-No. -Le advertí, mientras que bebía mi café en la sala de descanso. Esposito y Ryan estaban junto a la pizarra, colgando la foto de la víctima. No habían sacado nada preguntando por los alrededores ni habían encontrado su cartera.

-Pero...

-No.

-Pero Kate... -Protestó. Resoplé y lo encaré, de mal humor.

-Castle, Santa Claus no existe, ¿vale?

-Va...le. -Refunfuñó. -Entonces si no fue desde su trineo, según tú, ¿de dónde cayó?

-Pues... no lo sé. -Me miró con arrogancia. -Aún. -En ese momento sonó mi móvil, aparté la vista de esa sonrisa que a veces me ponía de los nervios. Era Lanie.

-Vamos.

Entramos en la morgue en silencio, ella nos miró con cierta diversión.

-¿Aún no lo has mandado a casa?

-Me lo estoy pensando. ¿Y bien?

-Muerte por dos disparos, este de aquí fue el que lo mató. -Señaló al del abdomen. -Se desangró en cuestión de minutos, perdió bastante sangre.

-¿Y esos moratones?

-Post mortem. De la caída y por las marcas no fue desde una gran altura.

-Pero, ¿entonces de dónde diablos cayó?

-Ese es tu trabajo, yo solo te puedo decir que cayó desde una altura de unos tres o cuatro pisos. El traje amortiguó la caída.

-Ya, gracias Lanie. -Me di la vuelta.

-Aún no he terminado.

-Dime.

-¿No notas nada raro en el cuerpo? -Lo observé con atención y me encogí de hombros, Castle me miró, silbando, con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué?

-La barba, es natural. Además este hombre tenía problemas de espalda, por cargar mucho peso. Y otra cosa más...en los zapatos tenía resto de estiércol...

-¿Y?

-Pues lo he analizado y es de...

-¿Sí? -Castle parecía cada vez más contento.

-De reno. -Miré hacía abajo, aunque podía ver perfectamente la cara de satisfacción de Castle. Al final lo miré, me sonrió.

-Cariño, este señor es Santa Claus.

-Es Santa Claus, Kate, ¿no lo ves? barba blanca, problemas por cargar mucho peso, ¡renos!

-Castle, ¡no puede ser!

-Oh vamos, sabes que es verdad, reconócelo.

-¡No!

-Está bien, pero al final tendrás que darme la razón.

-No lo haré.

-Sí lo harás.

-Castle déjalo ya, no tengo ganas de discutir. -Murmuré agotada.

-Está bien, ya me callo, por cierto, tengo algo que decirte. -Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salí y me volví, esperando.

-¿Quieres pasar la Nochebuena conmigo?


	4. Chapter 4

Lo miré fijamente, esa pregunta me había pillado completamente desprevenida, él me miraba, esperando mi respuesta. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al ver que no contestaba.

-¿Kate?

-Castle yo… creo que este no es lugar para hablar de eso. –Dije con suavidad, en voz baja, mirando a mi alrededor. Pero no lo dejó pasar.

-Vayamos a la sala de descanso, entonces. –Y caminó hacía allí. Suspirando le seguí, cerrando a puerta y mirándolo, aún con la mano en el pomo. -¿Entonces?, ¿vendrás o no? –Preguntó, mirándome con atención.

-Castle… no sé si es… buena idea… -Murmuré, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello le iba a hacer daño.

-Está bien. –Contestó y fue hacia la puerta, evidentemente decepcionado, lo frené, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Espera. –Nos miramos a los ojos, lo estudié por un segundo, parecía triste y también dolido. –Escucha, quedan tres días para Nochebuena, deja que me lo piense, ¿vale?

-Vale. –Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta y yo volví a frenarlo.

-Castle entiéndelo, es un paso… importante.

-Kate, es una cena, no te estoy pidiendo que te vengas a vivir conmigo. –Dijo, bastante molesto.

-Ya, pero no es una cena cualquiera. –Repliqué.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?, es Nochebuena, una cena para pasar con la familia, con la gente a la que quieres, las parejas suelen cenar juntos y a la mañana siguiente se dan los regalos, ¿tan difícil y complicado te parece cenar conmigo y con mi familia una noche?, ¡ni que fuera la primera vez! –Protestó.

-Castle…

-Está bien, Kate, no te entiendo pero está bien. Piénsatelo ¿vale? y si cambias de idea pues… dímelo y pondremos un cubierto más.

-Tendrían que ser dos. –Me miró extrañado. -¿Crees que dejaría a mi padre cenando solo en Nochebuena?

-No, claro que no… -Comentó, pensativo. -¿Es eso?, Kate, si lo que quieres es cenar con tu padre a solas porque es una tradición o algo así, dímelo, lo entiendo.

-No es eso… no exactamente. –Murmuré. Y entonces lo entendió todo, me acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Es por tu madre, ¿verdad? –Asentí, con una triste sonrisa.

-Ella murió poco después de las navidades… no son unas fiestas precisamente alegres para nosotros…, cenamos juntos y nos damos los regalos sí, pero… no como cualquier otra familia, no seríamos buena compañía Castle, no quiero estropearle la Navidad a Martha o a Alexis y mucho menos a ti.

-Ya… -No supo que decir. Le devolví la caricia, aunque mirando hacía las ventanas primero, como hacía siempre antes de intercambiar alguna muestra de cariño en la comisaría.

-Deja que me lo piense, por favor y también que hable con él, ¿vale?

-Vale y… no te sientas presionada Kate, si no estás preparada, dímelo. –Sonreí y asentí, nadie nos miraba, me mordí el labio y me acerqué a su oído.

-De todas maneras, tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti y te prometo que te lo daré… -Respiré sobre su oído, como sabía que le volvía loco, lo oí contener el aliento. -… y créeme Castle, te va a gustar.


	5. Chapter 5

No hablamos más sobre ese tema, Castle respetó mi tiempo y yo se lo agradecí profundamente. Salimosde la sala de descanso, sonriéndonos con complicidad pero Gates nos miraba desde su despacho, nos apresuramos a cambiar de expresión, aunque seguimos sonriendo por dentro. La capitán se nos acercó.

-¿Han identificado a la víctima?  
>-No, señor, aún no. Sus huellas no están en la base de datos, su cara tampoco aparece y por ahora nadie ha llamado diciendo que lo conoce…<br>-Bueno… -Ryan tosió con incomodidad, Gates se dirigió a él.  
>-¿Sí?<br>-Pues… han llamado varias personas para identificarle… -Esposito puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.  
>-Entonces ya saben quien es.<br>-Señor… lo identifican como… Santa Claus. –Castle sonrió, yo tragué saliva, Gates miró fijamente a Ryan, Esposito cerró los ojos, esperando que cayese la bomba.

-¿Santa… Claus? –Preguntó despacio.  
>-Sí… bueno… de hecho una señora llegó aquí diciendo que le pagaría el funeral, en agradecimiento a un regalo que le trajo hace años… -Me dirigí a mi escritorio, para evitar estar cerca cuando nuestra jefa explotase, Castle me siguió rápidamente.<p>

-Entonces, me está diciendo usted que una señora le quiere pagar el funeral a… ¿Santa Claus?  
>-Pues… sí. –Dijo, ofreciéndole una temerosa sonrisa. Castle, Esposito y yo contuvimos la respiración, pero entonces ocurrió lo insospechable, Gates soltó una carcajada.<br>-Ja… ja… jajajaja, ¿en serio?, se ofreció a pagarle… dios… ¿el funeral? Jaja… dígame, ¿se ofreció también a cuidar de los renos? –Gates se dirigió a su despacho, riéndose, de muy buen humor. Nos miramos entre nosotros.

-Eso ha sido raro… -Comentó Esposito.  
>-Muy raro. –Afirmó Castle.<br>-Bueno chicos, dejemos los casos paranormales para Expediente X, tenemos un cadáver que identificar.  
>-Es San…<br>-¿Todavía sigues con eso? –Le corté. Asintió.  
>-¿Acaso a ti se te ocurre algo mejor que mi teoría?<br>-Sí, un hombre con barba larga se disfrazó de Santa Claus, como el traje no tiene bolsillos se dejó la cartera en casa y alguien lo mató.  
>-Aburrido. –Esposito se rió, yo le lancé una mirada asesina, Castle continuó. –Además, ¿qué hay de los renos?<br>-Quizás fue al zoo o viajó a Canadá. –Sugerí.  
>-¿Vestido de Santa Claus?, ¿crees que dejarían subir a un hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus a un avión?<br>-Pues se cambió al volver.  
>-Pero se quedó con los zapatos. –Sonrió, sabía que me estaba poniendo histérica y lo peor es que ya no sabía que decirle. Solo tenía una cosa clara, ni en mis peores sueños le reconocería a Castle que estaba empezando a tener dudas sobre nuestra víctima.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

No conseguimos nada durante las dos horas siguiente y nadie llamaba. Empezaba a preguntarme cómo íbamos a identificar a nuestra víctima cuando Gates salió su despacho y nos dio la segunda sorpresa del día:

-¿Algo nuevo?  
>-No señor… hemos investigado por las cámaras de seguridad de las entradas al parque, pero nada, nuestra víctima cayó del cielo y aún no sabemos cómo. Además nadie parece conocerlo, no sabemos donde estuvo antes de morir…<br>-¿Han probado en el zoo?  
>-Sí, nuestra víctima no estuvo allí. También hemos llamado a los centros comerciales donde se organizan animaciones navideñas, pero nadie ha perdido a Santa Claus.<br>-En resumidas cuentas, no tienen ni idea de quien es nuestra víctima.  
>-No, señor, ni la menor idea. –Gates suspiró.<br>-Está bien, escuchen es Navidad y han hecho un buen trabajo, váyanse a casa, vuelvan mañana.  
>-¡¿Cómo dice?! –Los cuatro la miramos fijamente, seguros de haber oído mal.<br>-Pueden tomarse el resto de la tarde libre, supongo que todos tienen compras navideñas que hacer, les veo mañana. –Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar. Castle se acercó a mí.

-Sí Gates es capaz de darnos la tarde libre, nuestra víctima puede ser Santa Claus. –Por esta vez no le llevé la contraria, parecía que este día estaba lleno de sorpresas.  
>-… vámonos, antes de que se arrepienta. –Cogimos los abrigos y nos dirigimos al ascensor. No hablamos, hasta que oímos suspirar a Ryan. Lo miramos.<p>

-¿Va todo bien?  
>-Jenny… -Suspiró. -…quiere que unamos a las familias en Nochebuena.<br>-¿Y cuál es el problema? –Inquirió Castle.  
>-Su madre y mi madre no se llevan… muy bien.<br>-Ya.  
>-De hecho, mi madre dice que antes de cenar con esa arpía, se irá a un restaurante chino.<br>-¿Por qué no hacéis dos veladas? –Pregunté. Castle me miró con atención, Ryan interesado. –Cenáis con una familia en Nochebuena y almorzáis con la otra en Navidad. Mis abuelos también se detestaban y mis padres hacían dos comidas para evitar problemas.  
>-Ya lo hemos pensado… pero mi madre dice que quiere cenar con nosotros y mis suegros se marchan a Florida en la mañana de Navidad temprano.<br>-Tío, tienes un problema.  
>-¿Y tú qué Espo?, ¿qué vas a hacer en Nochebuena?<br>-Tengo planes. –Se limitó a decir.  
>-¿Esos planes incluyen a una chica?<br>-Puede… -Sonreí, Lanie también tenía planes y yo sabía muy bien con quien, pero no dije nada. Esposito salió del ascensor apresuradamente y Ryan también, tras decirnos adiós con poco entusiasmo.

-¿De verdad cree Esposito qué nos engaña?, ¿qué te ha dicho Lanie?  
>-Que van a cenar en plan amigos.<br>-Bueno en Navidad todo es posible. Quizás cenen como amigo y desayunen como amantes. –Sonreímos mientras que nos dirigimos a mi coche.  
>-Quizás… bueno, ¿tienes planes para ahora?<br>-Pues… no tenía previsto que a la Dama de Hierro la poseyera el espíritu navideño… así que no, soy todo tuyo inspectora, ¿por qué?, ¿tienes algún plan? –Me preguntó con picardía, me reí.  
>-Sí, pero no de ese tipo. –Me miró desilusionado. –Tengo que hacer algunas compras y… a lo mejor me quieres acompañar. –Sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió, emocionado. Antes demontarnos en el coche me acerqué a él y le di un beso, me miró sorprendido, no solía besarle en la calle.<p>

-¿Y esto?  
>-Me apetecía.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :) Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y gracias dobles a los que os paráis a dejar una review. Sobre que los capis son muy cortos, lo sé :( pero este fic tiene ya dos años y no los puedo cambiar. Lo siento y espero que aun así el fic no decepcione. Un beso a todos. **

Entramos en un Centro Comercial, que por supuesto estaba iluminado y decorado con motivos navideños, incluso sonaban villancicos. En una tarima había un trono en el que un Santa Claus gordo y viejo estaba sentado, con una niña en sus rodillas, mientras que dos elfos guardaban cartas y buscaban caramelos y juguetes en un saco. Sonreí sin darme cuenta, esa niña de pelo castaño y trenzas me recordaba mucho a otra niña que una vez se sentó en las rodillas de Santa Claus, para después darle la carta a un alegre elfo, en el que pedía una Nancy, un cuento y una pelota de beisbol. Castle se colocó delante de mí y me sonrió.

-¿Buenos recuerdos?

-Sí, muy buenos. –Reconocí. –Hace frío y tenemos tiempo, ¿tomamos un café?

-Vamos. –Nos sentamos en una cafetería y pedimos dos cafés y unas galletas de avena, con forma de estrella y de árbol de navidad, me reí, incluso las galletas transmitían espíritu navideño. -Bueno… ¿qué es lo que tienes qué comprar?

-Regalos. –Contesté antes de darle un mordisco a mi galleta.

-¡No me digas!

-Regalos para Alexis y para tu madre. –Aclaré, él asintió, sorprendido. –Quiero regalarles algo, por eso te necesito, no sé que regalarles…

-No es necesario que les regales na…

-Castle es Navidad, se hacen regalos a la gente que te importa, pero tienes que ayudarme, tú las conoces mejor que yo.

-Bueno, tú juegas con ventaja, eres mujer. Desde que Alexis se hizo mayor a mí también me cuesta hacerle regalos…

-Yo pongo la parte femenina y tú la sentimental. Trabajo en equipo.

-Trabajo en equipo. –Sonrió, luego me miró de otra forma, que yo conocía muy bien. –Después podríamos ir a la tienda de lencería de la segunda planta… yo podría hacerte un regalo… especial. –Me levanté y dejé tres dólares en la mesa, agachándome, susurrando cerca de él.

-Ese tema ya lo tengo cubierto Castle. –Me encantaba dejarlo con la boca abierta. Fuimos mirando por las tiendas, buscando regalos para Alexis y Martha. Cuando pasamos por la tienda de lencería decidí torturarlo.

-¿Entramos? –Me mordí el labio, él asintió emocionado. Ignoré la parte de pijamas y braguitas de Disney y me fui directamente a la zona atrevida. Cogí un precioso y sensual conjunto de sujetador y tanga, de color rojo fuego, con transparencias, llamé a Castle que estaba ojeando detrás de mí. -¿Te gusta?

-… -Me lo tomé como un sí. -¿Te gustaría que me lo probase? –Tragó saliva, miré a nuestro alrededor, no había mucha gente en la tienda, tiré de él y lo metí en el probador, de gran tamaño. –Bien, date la vuelta y cierra los ojos y, ni se te ocurra abrirlos. –Obedeció al instante, me desnudé con rapidez y me probé el conjunto, con el plástico de higiene, por supuesto. Me miré al espejo, me sentía muy sexy. -¿Castle? –Se dio la vuelta lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. –Abre los ojos. –Abrió los ojos y me miró de arriba a abajo. Le había dejado sin respiración.

-Kate…

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-Entonces, ¿debería comprarlo?

-Si no lo compras tú, lo haré yo.

-Genial, pues ya tenemos regalo para Alexis. –Su mirada, antes completamente excitada y emocionada, cambió de repente. Me quité el conjunto y me vestí, él seguía en silencio, antes de salir del mostrador sonreí, dándole un beso. –Ahora que ya hemos dormido al pequeño Castle, sigamos buscando regalos, ¿vale?

-Eso no ha tenido gracia.

-Porque no lo ves desde mi punto de vista, vamos Castle, tenemos unos regalos que comprar. –Salimos de la tienda en silencio, parecía enfadado, entramos en una tienda de antigüedades, pero de repente salió.

-Ahora vengo. –Lo miré extrañada, quizás me había pasado… pero diez minutos después volvió, sorprendiéndome, llevando una bolsa de la tienda de lencería.

-¿Y eso?

-Vas a recompensarme por el mal rato que me has hecho pasar.

-Has comprado la lencería, ¿verdad?

-¿Lo dudabas? –Otra vez el Castle seductor, sonreí, realmente era incorregible.


	8. Chapter 8

Tras una larga tarde de compras por fin tenemos los regalos perfectos para Martha y Alexis, espero que les gusten. Castle cierra la puerta detrás de mí y deja la chaqueta en el ropero. Llevo los regalos a mi armario, los guardo allí y me siento en la cama, necesito quitarme los tacones. Es curioso lo fácil que me resulta correr y trabajar con ellos y lo que me duelen los pies cuando llego a casa. Me froto los pies y suelto un suspiro de alivio, al levantar la cabeza él está ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? –Me pregunta, con su sonrisa conquistadora, me acerco hacia él, descalza y lo rodeo con mis brazos, él hace lo mismo, enredándolos en mi cintura.

-¿Tenías pensado otra cosa? –Niega, me acaricia la nariz con la suya, nos besamos lentamente hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, desabrocho los dos primeros botones de su camisa, él lleva sus manos hasta el borde de mi jersey, pero suena su móvil. Nos miramos, frustrados, Castle respira hondo y contesta. Habla durante varios minutos, intuyo que es Alexis, durante la conversación lo veo fruncir el ceño varias veces, al final sonríe, aún tenso, y cuelga.

-¿Va todo bien?

-No lo sé… dice que esta noche va a quedarse en casa de una amiga.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-Parecía nerviosa, Alexis no sabe mentir, empieza a preocuparme.

-Tranquilo Castle, puede que simplemente se esté viendo con algún chi…

-La, la, la, no termines esa frase. –Dice como un niño enfadado, niego con la cabeza, suspirando.

-Castle, es una mujer, adulta, tendrás que hacerte a la idea algún día.

-Ten por seguro que ese día aún no ha llegado y cuando llegue, cuanto menos sepa, mejor.

-¿Por qué todos los padres os creéis que vuestras hijas van a ser niñas para siempre?

-Es nuestro instinto, no lo podemos controlar. Ningún padre quiere ver a su niña en los brazos de un hombre… y ahora… ¿por dónde íbamos? –Intento no reírme, vuelve a atraerme hacia él y me besa de nuevo, caminamos hacia la cama, me tumba, recorriendo mi cuello con cortos y excitantes besos, pero lo empujo varios centímetros con ambas manos.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Por qué?! –Me mira frustrado, sorprendido y desesperado. Me encojo de hombros.

-He pensado en lo que has dicho antes… y siento lástima por mi padre. Imagina lo que debe sentir cuando piensa en lo que tú y yo hacemos. –Me mira como si quisiera matarme, se sienta a mi lado, miramos al techo.

-¿Me he olvidado de alguna fecha importante o algo así? –Pregunta.

-No, al menos no que yo sepa.

-¿Le he mirado el culo a la nueva agente más de la cuenta?

-No… espera, ¿le miras el culo a la nueva? –Pregunto indignada. Se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

-No, es solo… bueno, ya sabes un acto reflejo.

-Ya. –Replico.

-Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti… así que si no he hecho nada malo, ¿a qué viene esa manía de dejarme a medias?

-Es divertido. –Confieso, con una sonrisa en la cara. Se gira y se coloca sobre mí.

-¿Divertido? –Pregunta con voz ronca, asiento.

-Muy divertido.

-Muy bien… ¿qué te parece si te enseño como me divierto yo?

-¿Vas a jugar con el helicóptero?

-Sí… helicóptero… en eso estaba pensando. –Murmura mientras vuelve a besarme en el cuello, entre risas volvemos a besarnos y a acariciarnos, y esta vez nadie nos interrumpe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Iba a escribir la escena M a petición de Sarux, pero estos días no estoy para escribir... :( Lo siento, en compensación os dejo 3 capítulos en 1**

* * *

><p>Desperté sintiendo unos labios perezosos sobre mi espalda. Sonreí, mirando hacia la ventana de mi dormitorio, desde donde entraba la luz. No me moví, no vi necesidad de hacerlo, le dejé jugar un rato más, pero sabía que teníamos que movernos. Por mucho que a Gates la hubiese poseído el espíritu navideño nos echaría una bronca si llegáramos tarde. Me giré, quedando cara a cara con él.<p>

-Buenos días. –Saludó, le di un beso en los labios y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Suspiramos, si por mí hubiera sido, me hubiera quedado el día entero en esa cama.

-Hola. –Murmuré. –Me gusta esta nueva forma de despertar… es mucho más agradable que el despertador. –Comenté; asintió, estando de acuerdo, mientras que jugaba distraído con un mechón de mis cabellos.

-Lo de anoche estuvo bien, ¿eh? –Dijo, con voz ronca.

-Muy bien. –Corroboré.

-¿Tenemos que ir a trabajar? –Preguntó con pena.

-Gates está de buen humor, no lo estropeemos, ¿vale?

-Vale… -Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, abrazados, pero suspiré, había que levantarse.

-Será mejor que me duche… -Me incorporé, apartando las mantas, me senté en el borde de la cama, gemí, cansada, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, además el caso de Santa Claus era frustrante. Sentí un desagradable temblor por todo el cuerpo, hacía frío y estaba desnuda, intenté ponerme de pie pero sus brazos me lo impidieron, me dio un beso en el cuello.

-¿Qué tal una ducha juntos? –Sugirió. Me mordí el labio, me encantaba la idea, pero se nos hacía tarde.

-Mejor otro día… lo siento. –Me disculpé, con sinceridad. Apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza, seguimos unos minutos así, disfrutando de poder despertar juntos. Al final tuve que deshacerme de su abrazo, me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha, sintiendo como me seguía con la mirada, le sonreí, me gustaba que me mirase así, me gustaba desde hacía años, aunque él jamás lo sabría.

-¿Café? –Preguntó.

-Café. –Y me fui a la ducha.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la comisaría le di un beso rápido antes de salir del coche, ambos sabíamos que no íbamos a poder tocarnos en todo el día y los apretones de manos ya no nos servían. Nos dirigimos a la pizarra, Castle con una gran sonrisa, yo con el ceño fruncido. El caso parecía sacado de una película mala; un tío con barba y disfrazado de Santa Claus cae de repente en un parque y nadie sabe quien es, ni tampoco como cayó. No tenía sentido alguno y Castle lo aprovechaba para recordarme, muy cariñosamente, que la magia existe y que por una vez debería dejar mi lógica y pensar como él, ¡cómo si fuera tan fácil tener su imaginación! Me senté en mi silla y él en la suya, suspiré, no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar.<p>

-Inspectora Beckett. -Gates se acercó a nosotros, con seriedad. -¿Aún nada?

-No. -Noté el tono tenso de la capitana, el espíritu navideño se había esfumado, pero se había olvidado llevarse a la Dama de Hierro con él.

-¿Y por qué no está en la calle, intentando averiguar quien lo mató?

-Pues...

-No sabemos por donde empezar. -Contestó Castle. Gates lo ignoró, como solía hacer, mirándome a mí.

-No podemos averiguar quien quería matar a ese hombre porque no sabemos quien es y no podemos saber quien es porque no está en ninguna base de datos. -Resumí.

-Yo puedo decirles quien es.

* * *

><p>Los tres nos volvimos, sorprendidos. Una mujer de ojos grises y cabello castaño se acercaba a nosotros, parecía preocupada e incómoda.<p>

-¿Quién es usted?

-Samantha Tacker. Sé quien es el hombre al que han matado, el que sale en las noticias.

Gates nos miró y volvió a su despacho. Nos sentamos con la mujer en la sala de descanso y esperamos.

-Señorita Tacker, ¿se encuentra bien? –Ella alzó la mirada, noté como miraba a Castle, poniéndose colorada.

-Castle… ¿te importaría preparar unos cafés? –Me miró como si no comprendiera, ladeé un poco la cabeza señalando a Samantha; él asintió.

-Les dejo solas, señorita, inspectora.

Cerró la puerta y vi como ella se relajaba. Me pidió disculpas con timidez.

-Lo siento… pero… soy una gran admiradora suya… y me moría de vergüenza…

-La entiendo, no se preocupe. –Aseguré. –Dígame, ¿sabe el nombre de la víctima?

-No… no exactamente. Verá… trabajo de voluntaria en una ONG, ayudando a las familias de una de las zonas más pobres de Nueva York; por Navidad hacemos actividades infantiles, juegos, entrega de regalos… ya sabe…-Asentí, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Hace unos días vino un hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus, nos dijo que quería colaborar, pero no quiso identificarse, así que le pedí que se marchase. No es la primera vez que tenemos problemas con voluntarios nuevos… hay mucho desalmado que solo quiere aprovecharse de esos niños. –Murmuró.

-¿Se marchó?

-No, al contrario. Una de nuestras niñas se acercó al verlo y le dijo si tenía un regalo para ella y para sus hermanos. Él se agachó y sacó de su bolsillo una muñequita de papel, diminuta. Le dijo que se había dejado los regalos en su trineo, pero que mientras jugase con la muñeca. Creerá que estoy loca, pero cuando vi como le daba la muñeca a la niña y como le sonreía…

-Confió en él.

-Sí. –Asintió. –Y no me arrepiento. En tres días todos los niños tenían un regalo maravilloso, nuestro local parece una postal de navidad y todas las familias tienen una cesta para poder tener una cena decente en Nochebuena.

-¿No le preguntó de dónde sacaba el dinero?

-Lo hice. Pero me dijo que no podía decírmelo, que era un secreto pero que no me preocupase, que él nunca haría algo ilegal. Y le creí. Créame inspectora, ese hombre no era una mala persona.

-Escuche señorita Tacker, en las fotos de las noticias la víctima aparece disfrazada de Santa Claus, sería fácil confundirse ¿cómo sabe que es el mismo hombre del que usted me habla?

-Su barba es natural, ¿me equivoco? –Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo reconocería en cualquier parte, aunque se vista como todos los demás Santa Claus, él es distinto. –Dijo.

-Bien, dígame, ¿sabe dónde vivía?

-No. –Suspiró. –Me pedía que le llamase Santa Claus y decía, entre risas, que vivía en el Polo Norte. Todo iba bien, así que no le pregunté más.

-¿Vio algo raro desde su llegada? ¿Alguien iba al local más de lo normal o se presentó alguien nuevo?

-Tuvimos problemas con otro voluntario, Tom, decía que no se fiaba de él. Hace dos noches, antes de cerrar tuvieron una fuerte discusión y Santa Claus se fue sin decir nada. Esta mañana al ver las noticias he venido aquí.

-Necesitaré la ficha de ese tal Tom y también la de todos los voluntarios y las familias.

-La tendrá, yo misma me ocuparé.

-Bien, ¿puede decirme algo más?

-No. –Nos levantamos y salimos, se dirigió al ascensor, pero la frené.

-Una cosa más, ¿se ha fijado si Tom fue ayer al local?

-Ahora que lo dice… no recuerdo haberlo visto allí y tampoco esta mañana. –Comentó, pensativa.

-De acuerdo, gracias por su ayuda.

-De nada. Y, inspectora, ¿si nadie reclama el cuerpo podría avisarme?, ese hombre ha hecho mucho por nuestros niños, quisiera que tenga un funeral digno.

-La avisaré. –Me comprometí.

-Aquí tiene la tarjeta de la ONG, si necesita localizarme puede llamarme al número, siempre estoy allí.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias.

Castle se acercó a mí.

-¿Has conseguido información para nuestro caso?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces ya sabemos quien es?

-No. –Me miró extrañado, nos sentamos y le conté todo lo que me había dicho Samantha. Castle se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Entonces, no se identificó.

-No.

-Y en tres días llevó regalos, adornó el local y dio comida para las familias.

-Sí.

-Y no dijo de donde sacaba todo eso.

-No. –Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-Interesante…

-Castle… ni se te ocurra.

-No voy a decirlo… ya lo piensas tú solita. –Dijo, sonriendo. Aparté la vista y miré la tarjeta que tenía en la mano.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	10. Chapter 10

Una hora después Castle y yo llegamos al local de la ONG, que, como bien había dicho Samantha, parecía una postal de Navidad, me recordó al loft de Castle. Al entrar una mujer regordeta levantó la cabeza, estaba sentada en un escritorio, poniendo papeles en orden.

-¿Qué desean?  
>-Inspectora Kate Beckett, él es Richard Castle, hablamos con Samantha Tacker, nos gustaría hablar con el voluntariado.<br>-¿Es por lo de Santa Claus? -Preguntó, entristecida. Asentí. -Samantha está en su despacho buscando las fichas de los voluntarios y las familias, mientras pueden hablar con algunos. -Se levantó y nos llevó hasta un pasillo, con varias puertas. Castle miró hacia ambos lados.  
>-¿Cuál es exactamente su labor aquí? -Se interesó.<br>-Nos ocupamos de las familias más pobres de esta zona. Ayudamos con comida, buscando ofertas de trabajo para los adultos, asegurándonos de que los niños no falten al colegio y buscando becas beneficiosas a los que están en edad universitaria. También hacemos cursos de formación, actividades para niños y tenemos un servicio de guardería gratuita y una enfermería. Muchas personas a las que ayudamos no tienen Seguro Médico, aquí les atendemos gratuitamente. Aun así, son tantas las familias que necesitan nuestras ayuda que apenas damos abasto.  
>-Es admirable. -Comentó y yo asentí.<br>-Hacemos lo que podemos. -Dijo sin más. -Ahora mismo la mayoría de los nuestros están fuera, pero pueden hablar con María y John, trabajan con los niños y tuvieron bastante trato con Santa Claus.  
>-Muchas gracias. -Entramos en un salón, con un gran árbol de Navidad, bellamente decorado. En la sala había unos veinte niños. Dos o tres jugaban con un tren navideño, igual al que tenía Castle en su casa y el resto pintaba o jugaba con una cocinita de juguete. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años estaba arrodillada junto a un niño, mientras que un hombre de unos veinticinco jugaba con los pequeños y el tren. Este último levantó la cabeza al oírnos.<p>

-John, esta es la inspectora Beckett, ha venido por lo de Santa Claus, quien hablar con vosotros. -Él asintió y llamó a la mujer, que supuse era María.

-¿Qué ocurre?  
>-Soy la inspectora Kate Beckett, tenemos que hacerles algunas preguntas sobre la víctima.<br>-Claro, aunque apenas lo conocíamos.  
>-¿Ninguno de ustedes sabe donde vivía o alguna dirección dónde poder encontrarle?<br>-No nos dijo nada, ni siquiera nos dio su número de móvil. Apareció de la nada y se fue del mismo modo, o eso creíamos, hasta que Samantha lo reconoció en las noticias. -Contesto María.  
>-¿Nadie vino a buscarlo mientras que estaba aquí?<br>-No, nadie.  
>-¿Qué les pareció la víctima?, ¿cómo actuaba?<br>-Era amable, sonreía, jugaba con los niños, trajo cestas de navidad para todos, familias y voluntarios, nos ha dejado el local como un cuento... no dio ningún problema.  
>-Samantha nos ha hablado de un voluntario... Tom, que dijo que había discutido con él. -Se miraron nerviosos.<p>

-Se ha roto. -Una pequeña le tendió una muñeca a John, con el brazo roto. La niña parecía a punto de llorar. Castle le cogió la muñeca y le sonrió, cariñosamente.  
>-Vamos a ver si podemos arreglarla, ¿vale? -Fue con la niña hasta una esquina, donde estaban los demás pequeños y se sentó con ellos. Enseguida los niños se pusieron a hablar con él y a hacerle mil preguntas, mientras que intentaba arreglar la muñeca. Sonreí y volví la atención de nuevo a los voluntarios.<p>

-Hablábamos sobre la discusión.  
>-Ya... Tom no ha aparecido hoy y ayer tampoco vino.<br>-¿Saben por qué no se fiaba de él?  
>-No, ni idea. -Contestó John, aunque María parecía preocupada.<br>-¿Y usted?  
>-Pues... la noche de la discusión me pidió que hablásemos a solas, me dijo que había visto a Santa Claus en una habitación con una niña.<br>-¿Qué hacían?  
>-No lo sé, pero a Tom le pareció muy raro, según él, le hablaba con tono muy cariñoso... sin embargo yo hablé con la cría y ella me dijo que solo le había hablado sobre su casa en el Polo Norte y sobre sus renos, no me pareció que debiera preocuparme.<br>-¿Le dijo el nombre de la niña?  
>-Sí, Bianca Botton, es esa pequeña de allí. -Señaló a la misma niña que se había acercado con la muñeca rota.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdón, estos días no he tocado el ordenador. Aquí os dejo los cuatro capítulos retrasados y el de hoy:**

-Podría... -Señalé a la niña, los voluntarios asintieron y nos acercamos a ellos; Castle tenía en sus brazos a un niño de unos ocho o nueve meses, tirándole de la corbata riéndose a carcajadas, era una imagen muy tierna. Me senté a su lado, donde estaba jugando la pequeña con la que debía hablar, ya con la muñeca arreglada. La niña me miró con curiosidad y luego miró a Castle.

-¿Es tu novia? -Él se rió y me miró, asentí divertida.

-Sí, es mi novia, se llama Kate.

-Eres muy guapa. -Me dijo la niña.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, ¿como te llamas?

-Bianca y ella es Stana. -Señaló a su muñeca.

-Encantada de conocerte Bianca, ¿te gustaría hablar conmigo un ratito? -Pregunté.

-Stana también viene y también Rick. -Dijo. Asentí y nos levantamos, Castle dejó al pequeño con John y nos siguió. Nos sentamos junto a María en una mesa en una esquina, mientras que John entretenía a los demás niños.

-Dime Bianca, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Sí, tengo tres hermanos y dos hermanas, pero dos se fueron al cielo y ya no pueden volver. -Castle me miró con tristeza.

-Lo siento, pequeña.

-No importa, porque el cielo es un lugar muy bonito y ellos están allí cuidándome, ¿a que sí, María?

-Claro. -Aseguró la voluntaria, yo le sonreí con ternura.

-Dime una cosa Bianca, ¿qué te ha regalado Santa Claus?

-A Stana, ¡a qué es bonita!, se parece mucho a ti. -Me dijo, poniéndomela delante de la cara, para que la viera mejor. Cogí la muñeca y asentí.

-Es muy bonita. -Afirmé. -Debes haber sido una niña muy buena.

-Mucho, voy siempre al cole con la ropa limpia, hago los deberes y ayudo a mamá en casa.

-Muy bien. Seguro que Santa Claus también te dijo que eras una niña muy buena.

-¡Sí! y me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso y que el día de Navidad me va a traer otro regalo. -A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos, intercambié una mirada con Castle, María suspiró.

-¿Y te dijo algo más? -Pregunté.

-Le pregunté como era su casa y me dijo que era muy bonita, llena de adornos de Navidad y de colores y que estaba en el polo Norte.

-¿Y nada más?

-Y que tenía renos, muchos, muchos renos. -Dijo.

-Vale... bueno ahora tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Bianca. -Le sonreí y nos levantamos.

-Adiós, ¿vendrán a vernos en Navidad? vamos a hacer una función y Santa Claus vendrá y nos dará los regalos a los niños buenos.

-Iremos. -Castle le prometió. La pequeña sonrió, ilusionada y luego fue junto a los demás niños. Me dirigí a María.

-No parece que le dijera nada raro a la niña.

-Lo sé, por eso no le di importancia, pero ahora no sé que pensar...

-Ahora tenemos que irnos, si supiera algo más llámenos por favor.

-Lo haré.

-Una cosa más, ¿qué ocurrirá con los regalos de los niños en Navidad? -Quiso saber Castle.

-Aún no sabemos como decirles que Santa Claus no vendrá... solemos regalar juguetes usados que vienen de donaciones, pero este año no ha habido mucha suerte. Pobres... estaban tan ilusionados...

Antes de salir Samantha nos dio las fechas de los voluntarios y de las familias, tendríamos que hablar con todos, pero nada parecía apuntar a que Santa Claus fuera un criminal. Durante el trayecto a la comisaría Castle estuvo muy callado.

-¿Estás bien?

-No dejo de pensar en la carita de Bianca, la pobre se va a llevar una gran desilusión cuando vea que Santa Claus no va a estar en la mañana de Navidad.

-Lo sé, pobre niña, ha debido sufrir muchísimo.

-Estaba pensando...

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que me quedaría bien un traje de Santa Claus?

* * *

><p>Unas horas después comíamos con los chicos en la sala de descanso. Habíamos pasado toda la mañana hablando con los voluntarios y con las familias que habían ido al local en los últimos días y todos coincidían en lo mismo, nuestra víctima era un hombre encantador, un verdadero Santa Claus. Sin embargo, aún teníamos que hablar con el voluntario desaparecido, Tom Poodle. Ya habíamos dado la orden de ir a buscarlo pero no estaba en su apartamento, por eso teníamos una patrulla esperando, por si aparecía. Esposito tragó el trozo de rollito de primavera y nos miró a Castle y a mí:<p>

-Bueno chicos, ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer en Nochebuena? –Miré con incomodidad a Castle, que se encogió de hombros.

-Cenaré con Alexis y con mi madre. –Ryan me miró sorprendido.

-¿No cenareis juntos?

-Pues… no lo sé… aún no lo he decidido. –Los chicos se miraron, sabiendo que habían metido la pata. Esposito se levantó rápidamente y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada.

-Sí y yo… voy a ver como va lo de Poodle. –Se excusó Ryan, dejándonos solos. Durante varios minutos reinó un silencio incómodo, hasta que decidí romperlo.

-Castle te dije que te avisaría… pero aún no…

-Kate, tómate tú tiempo, no te preocupes. Entiendo que estas fechas no deben de ser fáciles para ti.

-Gracias. –Le sonreí, él me cogió la mano y me la acarició durante unos segundos.

-Aun así en navidad quiero darte mi regalo, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-No se preocupe señor Castle, ya se lo dije yo también tengo que darle un regalo.

-Mmmm, ¿algo sexy y poco apropiado? –Preguntó con picardía.

-Todo es posible…

-Es usted muy mala, inspectora Beckett. –Ambos nos reímos; yo sabía muy bien que le iba a regalar y sabía que le iba a encantar, aunque sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cual sería su regalo. Iba a preguntar cuando sonó su móvil. Castle habló durante varios minutos y colgó, entristecido.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Mi madre, después de la cena de Nochebuena saldrá. –Suspiró. –Adiós a nuestra tradición familiar

-Bueno, piensa que aún te queda Alexis. –Le consolé. Él volvió a sonreír, pero entonces sonó de nuevo su teléfono, lo miró con aprensión antes de contestar.

-Dime, cielo. –De nuevo habló durante un rato y luego dejó el móvil en la mesa, ahora sí que parecía muy deprimido. Me miró y me sonrió con tristeza.

-Parece que tiene mejores planes.

-Oh… lo siento mucho Castle.

-No importa… -Murmuró, intentando quitarle importancia, pero fracasando. Se levantó y salió de la sala de descanso, dirigiéndose a su silla. En ese momento tomé una decisión.

* * *

><p>Durante un rato Castle apenas habló, aunque se animó bastante cuando Ryan y Esposito se acercaron a nosotros:<p>

-Han encontrado a Poodle en una gasolinera, nos lo están trayendo ahora.

-Bien, nosotros nos ocupamos. –Miré a Castle y le sonreí. –Anímate Castle, puede que por fin descubramos al asesino de Santa Claus. –Él asintió, con el amago de una sonrisa en los labios. El ascensor se abrió y dos agentes nos trajeron al que supuse sería Poodle, un joven moreno y atractivo, tal como lo había descrito Samantha. Lo llevaron a la sala de descanso y lo observamos durante unos minutos antes de entrar. Parecía aburrido. Miré a Castle, quien asintió y entramos, con decisión.

-Tomas Poodle. Es un usted un hombre escurridizo, señor Poodle.

-Si hubiera sabido que la poli me estaba buscando, les habría hecho una visita. –Se burló.

-¿Por qué no aprovecha su visita para hablarnos sobre este hombre? –Le enseñé una foto de nuestra víctima, en la que salía disfrazado de Santa Claus. Le echó un vistazo.

-Veamos… se le conoce como Santa Claus, viste de rojo y lleva regalos a los niños buenos en Navidad. ¿Ha sido buena, señorita? Yo podría ser su Santa Claus… –Preguntó, Castle gruñó.

-Inspectora Beckett para usted. –Le advertí. -Este hombre trabajaba en la ONG en la que usted es voluntario, ha sido asesinado, justo después de que un buen número de personas le vieran a usted gritarle y acusarle de algo, dígame Tom, ¿se enfadó porque hablaba demasiado con Bianca y decidió arreglarlo?

-¡¿Qué?!, espere, ¿cree qué lo he matado yo? –Preguntó horrorizado, abandonando el tono burlón.

-Dígamelo usted.

-Yo no lo maté. Discutimos, sí, pero nada más. Cuando terminé en la ONG él me esperaba fuera, aún vestido de Santa Claus, le dije que se largara y que no me fiaba de él, que no se volviera a acercar a Bianca ni a ningún otro niño.

-Debió cabrearle mucho que él se negase.

-No se negó, me dijo que él jamás haría daño a un niño pero que no quería molestar a nadie. Se largó y desde entonces no he vuelto a verlo.

-¿A dónde fue?

-¡Y yo que sé! No me quedé a verlo.

-¿Dónde estuvo usted hace dos noches, entre la una y las dos de la mañana? –Le pregunté por su coartada.

-En casa, con mi novia.

-¿Alguien aparte de ella podría confirmarlo?

-Pregunte a los vecinos… hicimos bastante ruido durante toda… la noche. –Sonrió, suspiré, inclinándome hacia atrás.

-Está bien… puede irse, pero no salga de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso. –Se levantó y se fue; Castle me miró.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Creo que dice la verdad, pero tendremos que confirmar su coartada.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues, tenemos que averiguar a donde fue nuestra víctima tras la charla con Tom.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-No lo sé… -Murmuré agobiada.

-¡Eh!, tranquila, lo averiguaremos, siempre lo hacemos. –Afirmó con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está una de las dos escenas M de este fic. Es muy suave, por no decir inexistente, pero por si acaso yo lo aviso. <strong>

Tras confirmar la coartada de Poodle intentamos averiguar a donde se dirigió Santa Claus después de despedirse, pero la calle donde se encuentra el local de la ONG no tenía cámaras de seguridad y era imposible saberlo. Cada vez me sentía más frustrada, ese caso era… agotador. Castle se mostraba comprensivo y no hacía ninguna alusión al "verdadero" Santa Claus. Dos horas después no pude más, necesitaba despejarme, así no podía pensar. Miré a mi lado, Castle estaba junto a la máquina de café. Después se acercó a mí y me tendió una taza, sonriendo me la llevé a los labios pero la dejé a medio camino, al ver el café. Había dibujado una bonita hoja de acebo en la espuma. Dejé que la taza me calentase las manos y nos miramos durante unos minutos.

-Gracias, es… muy dulce. –Realmente me sentía agradecida, es curioso como un simple detalle en la espuma del café te puede alegrar el día.

-Siempre.

-Castle… -Se acercó a mí y me sonrió, interrogante. –Creo que necesito… liberar un poco de… tensión.

-Sí… creo que… te vendría bien… -Dijo en voz baja, sexy.

-¿Se te ocurre… algo?

-Quizás podrías… ir al garaje… y esperarme en tu coche…

-Sí… quizás. –Me dirigí a la puerta y le sonreí. –Te espero allí.

Fui rápidamente al garaje, donde aparcábamos los coches en invierno, para evitar problemas con la nieve. Estaba vacío, mi coche estaba alejado, en una esquina, lo abrí y me senté en el asiento del conductor, esperando, con la respiración acelerada. Diez minutos después golpeaba suavemente la ventana, sonriendo. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y me miró, con esa mirada sexy y traviesa que yo conocía tan bien.

-Ven aquí. –Murmuró. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo besé, apasionadamente, mientras que él me acariciaba la espalda.

-Dios, no puedo creerme… que estemos haciendo esto… aquí. –Dije, entre besos.

-Shhh, calla. –Me pidió y metió las manos por debajo de mi camisa, masajeando mis pechos por encima del sujetador. Gemí.

-Castle… -Jadeé. –Castle no tenemos mucho… mmm tiempo…

-Lo… sé. –Se desabrochó el pantalón como pudo y yo hice lo mismo. Me tomó de las caderas y me guió suavemente, callando mis gritos con su boca. Durante unos segundos estuvimos quietos, dejando que nuestros cuerpos se adaptaran. En esos pocos segundos él me acarició suavemente la mejilla, mirándome como nunca me había mirado un hombre al hacer el amor. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos; nos dimos un beso lento, dulce, romántico. Me moví despacio, disfrutando de él y con él, pero no pude más, necesitaba esa pasión que me hacía enloquecer. Empecé a moverme con rapidez, intentando contener mis gemidos, Castle me abrazó y se movió conmigo, llevándonos a ambos al límite. Le mordí el hombro, sintiendo como el clímax se apoderaba de mí, intenso, abrumador, dejándome completamente relajada y a la vez agotada. Me dejé caer sobre él, que me acarició cariñosamente, tan cansado y relajado como yo. Estuvimos unos minutos así, quietos, dejando que jugase con mi pelo.

-Deberíamos pensar en subir. –Dijo.

-No, aún no, quedémonos así un rato más. –Le supliqué. Me besó suavemente y asintió.

-Todo lo que quieras.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde os habíais metido? –Ryan nos miraba con la boca abierta, Esposito burlón.<p>

-Hemos ido…

-Se me había caído la placa en el coche.

-Ya… pues si no quieres que Gates se entere de que se te ha caído… la placa, será mejor que te peines un poco. –Cogí un espejito que tenía en mi cajón y me arreglé el cabello, con rapidez, echándole un vistazo a mis labios. Al menos no se me había corrido el pintalabios. Esposito y Ryan se miraron y se rieron, cuchicheando. Los miré, cabreada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Chicos…

-Es solo que… bueno… ya han arreglado las cámaras de vigilancia del garaje, ¿lo sabías? –Castle y yo nos miramos, en cuestión de segundos mi rostro se volvió tres tonos más pálido de lo normal. –Pero… yo podría hablar con el encargado, que es amigo, y pedirle el favor… de... ya sabes… -Añadió Ryan, mientras que Esposito sonreía, asintiendo. Respiré profundamente.

-¿Cuánto nos costaría eso?

-A ti nada. –Contestó Esposito mientras que se volvía hacia Castle, quien comprendió al instante.

-¿El Ferrari?

-Durante todas las navidades. –Aclaró Ryan. Le dirigí una mirada de súplica a Castle quien aceptó a regañadientes.

-Tíos, estos momentos vividos con vosotros no los voy a olvidar, nunca. –Dijo, intentando sonar lo más amable posible. Los dos le sonrieron, yo suspiré.

-Bueno, más os vale que nadie vea ese vídeo y cuando digo nadie, os incluyo a vosotros dos, ¿entendido? –Asintieron. –Bien, ahora decidme, ¿sabemos algo nuevo?

-La verdad es que sí.

-¿Y bien? –Les apremié. -¿A qué esperabais para decírmelo?

-Si no os dedicarais a grabar vídeos porno con las cámaras de la comisaría…

-¡Shhhh! ¡baja la voz! –Dije, mirando temerosa al despacho de Gates.

-Lo siento, pues eso, que no es culpa nuestra.

-Exacto. –Añadió Ryan.

-Está bien, fallo nuestro, ¿qué tenéis nuevo?

-Pues como buenos polis que somos nosotros sí hacemos nuestro trabajo…

-¡Al grano!

-Y haciendo preguntas por aquí y por allá, una testigo nos dijo que encontró en el parque, unas dos o tres horas antes de la hora de la muerte, a una pareja muy sospechosa. Por lo visto discutían, hasta que uno se cabreó y se largó, en dirección a la Quinta Avenida.

-¿Una pareja discutiendo? –Preguntó Castle, escéptico. -¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nuestra víctima?

-Pues, el tío que se cabreó iba disfrazado de Santa Claus.

-Podría ser nuestro Santa. –Comenté.

-Podría ser. Hemos ido a la Quinta Avenida y hemos pedido las cámaras de vigilancia que están en las entradas de la avenida, a ver si sobre esa hora aparece algún Santa Claus. Nos las van a traer ahora.

Sonreí, con un poco de suerte esta vez si tendríamos por donde investigar.


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras que nos llegaban los vídeos de seguridad Ryan se ocupó de otro vídeo, que a mí me preocupa mucho más. Al final volvió, con un DVD en la mano, sonriendo, burlón. Le tendí la mano para que me lo diese, pero el retiró el brazo.

-No hasta que tengamos las llaves del Ferrari.

-¡Oh, vamos!, ha ido a por las llaves, no tardará.

-Pues cuando las traiga, os daré el vídeo.

-No sé como podéis ser tan críos… -Bufé.

-Dijo la señorita "voy a quitarme este calentón de encima en el lugar donde trabajo". –Replicó Esposito, haciendo que Ryan se riera a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido? –Gates nos miraba a los tres de mal humor, Ryan se apresuró a dejar de reír.

-Nada señor…

-¿Han llegado ya los vídeos de la Quinta Avenida?

-Aún no, señor. Estarán a punto…

-Eso espero y mientras hagan el favor de hacer algo útil. –Mientras que nos miraba de mal humor sonó su teléfono. Miró la pantalla con desagrado.

-Hola Cissy. Sí, ya he comprado el pavo. No, no lo haré yo, se encargará Nick, ¿qué tiene de malo que sea él el que cocine? –Entró en su despacho mientras que hablaba por teléfono, tras lanzarnos una mirada furibunda.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo ese mal humor.

-Navidades con la familia…

-¿Quién será Cissy?

-Ni idea, pero tiene que tener mucho estómago para pasar la Nochebuena con Gates… -Dijo Esposito, nosotros negamos con la mirada, demasiado tarde.

-Espero que algún día sepa lo que es cenar con su suegra, detective Esposito y entonces sabrá lo que es el verdadero infierno.

-Sí, señor…

-Pero usted no tiene esa preocupación ahora, ¿verdad?

-No…

-¡Pues yo seré su suegra mientras que trabaje aquí!, ¡a trabajar! –Tras gritarle en el oído a Esposito se marchó, entrando en la sala de descanso.

-Te estás ganando su cariño. –Me burlé.

-Al menos a mí me quiere más que a tu novio. –Replicó.

-¿Quién te quiere más a ti que a mí? –Castle se acercó a nosotros.

-Gates.

-No por mucho tiempo. Aquí tengo algo que le va a llegar al corazón. –Sonrió.

-Ya, suerte con eso, ahora si no te importa… -Ryan le tendió la mano; Esposito sonrió. Castle sacó las llaves del Ferrari y las besó.

-Tened cuidado con mi pequeñín.

-Gracias. –Esposito guardó sus llaves y yo miré a Ryan.

-Él DVD, ¡ya!

-Aquí tenéis, es la única copia. Y se ve muy bien. –Sonrió.

-Serás hijo de…

-¿Inspectora Beckett? –Un hombre se acercó a mí con un paquete. –Los vídeos de la Quinta Avenida.

-Gracias. Ya hablaremos luego. –Le dije cabreada a Ryan. –Ahora poneos a ver esto y si sale nuestra víctima me avisáis.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudas?

-Porque hoy he decidido beneficiarme del hecho de ser vuestra superiora. ¡A trabajar! Y tú, ¡deshazte de esto! –Le di el DVD a Castle y fui furiosa al gimnasio, o me desahogaba con el saco o lo hacía con Ryan.

-¿Por qué me grita a mí? –Oí que Castle le preguntaba a los chicos.

Una hora después Castle vino a buscarme al gimnasio.

-¿Kate? –Preguntó en voz baja, como si temiera acercarse a mí. Sonreí.

-No muerdo Castle, ¿qué pasa?

-Los chicos han visto los vídeos, Tienes que ver uno.

* * *

><p>-Vamos. –Bajamos de nuevo y me acerqué a los chicos. Ryan me miró con miedo pero yo simplemente lo ignoré; realmente estaba enfadada con él. Noté como intercambiaba una mirada de pena con Castle, éste negó, quitándole importancia.<p>

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?

-Tras mirar la mitad de los vídeos empezamos a perder la esperanza, pero al final, ¡voilà! –Observé el vídeo durante unos minutos; allí estaba nuestra víctima o al menos alguien disfrazado de Santa Claus.

-Podría ser él… -Comenté.

-Podría, hemos acercado la cámara todo lo posible, pero claro, disfrazado cualquiera sabe…

-Tenemos que ir a preguntar, a ver dónde se metió.

-Ya nos hemos ocupado. –Contestó Ryan, sonriendo; le miré con frialdad, dejó de sonreír al instante, Castle y Esposito nos miraron y negaron con la cabeza. -Llamamos por teléfono a los comercios.

-¿Y?

-Ninguno recordó ver a un Santa Claus a esa hora.

-Genial…

-Pero… una mujer de una tienda de lujo nos ha dado una idea de a dónde puede haber ido.-Añadió Esposito. –Resulta que una pareja alquila su local para todo tipo de eventos, en este caso para hacer una representación de la casa de Santa Claus. –Castle sonrió, emocionado. –Nos han mandado el vídeo de seguridad por ordenador y mira lo que hemos encontrado.

Allí estaba, nuestra víctima, no había lugar de que era él.

-Y eso explica el contacto con renos. –Añadió Ryan, señalando el vídeo. Dos renos se veían en el interior, tranquilos, vigilados por un hombre disfrazado de duende.

-¿A dónde van? –Gates se acercó a nosotros.

-Esposito se lo explicará todo, señor. Tenemos que seguir una pista.

-Bien. Esposito deme los DVD, quiero verlos todos. –Dijo sorprendiéndonos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me los llevaré a casa esta noche, así tendré una excusa para no tener que ver a mi suegra. –No pude evitar reírme. Castle la miró sorprendido y se dirigió conmigo al ascensor.

-Oye, ¿no crees qué te estás pasando con Ryan? –Me preguntó mientras que conducía.

-Le dije que no viera el vídeo y es lo primero que hace. No tenía derecho, hay cosas que son privadas.

-Lo sé… lo sé, pero no creo que lo hiciera con mala intención.

-Me da igual con que intención lo hiciera, ¿cómo se pondría él si tu vieras un vídeo suyo con Jenny?

-Mmmm, creo que tienes razón. Bueno, ¿no es genial? –Lo miré por un segundo, extrañada. –¡Vamos a ver la casa de Santa Claus!

-No, vamos a ver un local decorado como la casa de Santa Claus.

-No puedes pasar sin quitarme la ilusión, ¿verdad?

-Céntrate Castle, vamos a trabajar. –Aparqué y salí del coche, él refunfuñó y antes de que nos dirigiéramos me sujetó y me habló al oído:

-Espero que hoy podamos irnos pronto a casa, tengo que enseñarte algo. –Decidí no hacer preguntas, me limité a mirarlo con interrogación, pero él negó, sonriente.

-Vamos Castle.

Entramos en el local y hasta yo me quedé con la boca abierta. Mirases por donde mirases, todo te hacía sentir que estabas en casa de Santa Claus. Miré a mi lado, para comentárselo a Castle, pero no lo encontré; eché un vistazo por la estancia y me reí; estaba acariciando a los renos, parecía un niño ilusionado. Me acerqué a él y ahora fui yo quien le hablé en voz baja:

-Vamos Castle, si te portas bien dentro de poco conocerás a Miss Claus. –Lo dejé sin aire y me siguió con rapidez.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ten paciencia. –Le contesté. -Ahora a trabajar. –Nos acercamos a una mujer que iba vestida como un elfo, nos sonrió alegremente.

-¡Bienvenidos a la casa de Santa Claus!, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Inspectora Kate Beckett, de homicidios. –Le enseñé la placa. -¿Podríamos hablar?

-Claro… vengan conmigo por favor. –Nos llevó hasta una sala pequeña que también estaba decorada pero donde no había nadie; cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Investigamos la muerte de este hombre, estuvo aquí poco antes de morir, ¿lo reconoce?

-Pues… -Le echó un vistazo. -¡Oh, dios mío!, es Santa Claus, ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Lo estamos investigando, pero… ¿no podría darnos algo más?, ¿su verdadero nombre?

-No nos lo dijo. Él fue el responsable de todo esto. Nos dio todo el dinero, nos ayudó a decorar, incluso trajo los renos; nos aseguró que eran muy mansos y que no harían daño a nadie. Como ve todo ha sido un éxito. Este año los niños de los hospitales más pobres tendrán unas navidades geniales.

-¿Los niños de los hospitales? –Preguntó Castle.

-Sí, todo lo que recaudamos aquí es para comprarles juguetes a los niños de los hospitales con pocos recursos.

-Vaya, parece que la ONG no era el único sitio donde Santa Claus ayudaba a los niños.

-Eso parece. –Coincidí; me dirigí de nuevo a la mujer. –Escuche, si la idea fue suya, ¿cómo se puso en contacto con todos ustedes?

-Puso un anuncio en el periódico, se lo puedo mostrar. –Abrió el cajón del pequeño escritorio que había allí y nos pasó un periódico. En una de las páginas de anuncios había uno que ocupaba toda la página a color, en el que se pedía voluntarios para representar a elfos y duendes navideños, además de un local que se pudiera alquilar para recrear la casa de Santa Claus.

-Los beneficios recaudados irán destinados a comprar juguetes para los niños hospitalizados. –Terminé de leer. –No deja número de contacto.

-¿No? –Castle me miró sorprendido.

-No, aquí pone que los interesados debían reunirse el 4 de diciembre en el Carrusel de Central Park. ¿No les extrañó que Santa Claus no quisiera dar su nombre? –Le pregunté sorprendida a la mujer.

-Inspectora, si usted hubiera visto a los renos, los adornos, los juguetes y todo lo demás, tampoco hubiera preguntado. Créame, ese hombre parecía el verdadero Santa Claus. No sé que vamos a hacer ahora… él era el alma de este sitio, no habrá otro Santa que pueda sustituirle en el trono, por mucho que lo intente. –Salimos y miramos el trono de Santa Claus vacío.

-Santa Claus pasaba mucho tiempo fuera ayudando en una ONG, ¿Quién ocupaba su sitio?

-Arnold. Se disfraza de Santa cuando el verdadero no está, el resto del tiempo hace de Duende. Aunque hoy se ha negado a hacer de Santa.

-¿Y eso?

-Dice que está harto de que los niños lo comparen con el otro Santa. –Suspiró. -Si quieren hablar con él puedo darles su teléfono, ahora mismo no está.

-Gracias y si no le importa nos llevamos también el periódico.

-Por supuesto.

Salimos del local y nos metimos en el coche. Castle miró el reloj.

-Es muy tarde, ¿Vas a volver ya a comisaría?

-No, pensaba irme a casa. Necesito que el Periódico esté abierto para hablar con el director.

-¿El Periódico? –Preguntó. –Ya… quieres averiguar su identidad preguntándole al director quien encargó el anuncio.

-Exacto. Esperaremos también a mañana para hablar con ese tal Arnold. –Llamé a Esposito por teléfono y le comenté las novedades, luego arranqué.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues… la verdad es que me apetece jugar con tu tren. –Comenté.

-¡Inspectora! –Me miró con la boca abierta.

-Con el tren navideño Castle, dios ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa? –Me reí. Aparqué en el garaje del loft y entramos, la casa estaba vacía.

-¿Y Alexis y tu madre?

-Alexis ha tenido que ir a la residencia, se ha dejado allí no sé que papeles y para que no vuelva de noche le he dicho que se quede allí a dormir. Madre se ha ido a un hotel balneario. Todos los años hace lo mismo, dos días antes de Nochebuena se va a tonificar el cuerpo. –Dijo, divertido.

-Entonces estamos solos. –Resumí.

-Sí y me encanta, porque te quiero enseñar esto. –Sacó un DVD del bolsillo de su abrigo; tardé solos dos segundos en darme cuenta de que era.

-¡Rick!, te dije que lo tirases. –Le grité furiosa.

-Y lo haré, te lo juro, pero antes… ¿no te gustaría verlo? –Lo miré de mal humor y fui hasta su dormitorio para ducharme, tenía allí un pijama y también un cepillo de dientes, Castle había insistido en que vendría bien y la verdad es que a mí también me parecía buena idea.

-Vamos Kate, no te enfades, te juro que lo tiro, pero primero… vamos a verlo. –Suplicó.

-No.

-Porfi. –Se acercó y me abrazó, mirándome seductoramente. –Venga, dime que no lo consideras… excitante…

-Castle… -Susurré. Él sonrió, sabiendo que me tenía. –Está bien, pero después lo partes en dos delante de mí.

-Por supuesto. –Encendió con rapidez la televisión y puso el DVD; se sentó a mi lado y le dio al play. -¿Lista para ver una explosión de sensualidad? –Preguntó; yo sonreí.

-Castle… esto es…

-No puede ser… -El vídeo no era ningún vídeo nuestro, sino uno de la Quinta Avenida, uno de los que los chicos habían investigado. Giré lentamente la cabeza, mirándolo. Si nosotros teníamos este vídeo significaba que el otro lo tenía…

-Gates… -Susurró.

-Castle, ¡TE VOY A MATAR!


	13. Chapter 13

Castle se apartó lentamente de mí e hizo bien, porque estaba deseando matarlo. Me puse de pie y sin decirle una palabra fui al dormitorio, cogí mi arma y mi placa y volví al salón. Me miró aterrorizado, poniendo las manos en alto.

-Kate, Kate, lo siento, por favor no me mates. –Lo ignoré y cogí el DVD y mi chaqueta, abriendo la puerta. Él se quedó quieto en medio del salón. Resoplé, hablé lentamente, aunque el tono de mi voz denotaba ira.

-¿Castle?

-¿Sí? –Preguntó como un niño asustado.

-¿No te parece que deberíamos impedir que Gates vea ese vídeo?

-Sí…

-¿Y no crees que eso va a ser difícil si nos quedamos aquí? –Pregunté, con voz amable.

-Sí…

-¡Entonces muévete de una maldita vez! –Le grité, haciendo que se sobresaltara y cogiera su chaqueta. Bajamos al garaje, él intentó tocarme pero se lo impedí, dándole un manotazo. Nos metimos en el coche y arranqué. Durante el camino estuvimos en silencio, hasta que al final le pudo la curiosidad.

-Kate… -Preguntó con prudencia. -¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Respiré hondo. –Iremos a comisaría, cogeremos el vídeo y dejaremos el otro. Gates no querrá llegar temprano a casa, aún estará allí.

-Y si… ¿ya se ha ido?

-Entonces iremos a un notario para que vayas haciendo el testamento. –Contesté.

-Gates estará en comisaría, seguro. –Dijo, después de tragar saliva.

-Sí, por tu bien. –No hablamos más, llegamos a la 12 y aparqué con rapidez, nos dirigimos al ascensor. Antes de entrar lo cogí del brazo y le advertí.

-Recuerda, ante todo naturalidad, pero hay que conseguir ese vídeo como sea, ¿entendido?

-Entendido. –Entramos en el ascensor, él rezando para que Gates siguiera en comisaría, yo, para que no hubiera visto ya el vídeo. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron salimos apresuradamente, Esposito y Gates aún estaba allí. Nos acercamos a ellos.

-Decidnos por favor que Gates sigue aquí.

-Pues…

-¡Responded! –Me miraron sorprendidos, Castle intentó calmarme.

-Kate, calma…

-¡Tú calla que todo es culpa tuya!

-¿Mía?, ¿de quien fue la idea de hacerlo en el aparcamiento?

-¡Te dije que tirases el maldito vídeo!

-¡Iba a hacerlo!

-Deberías haberlo hecho cuando te lo pedí.

-¡Inspectora Beckett!, ¿se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos? –Ryan y Esposito nos miraban sin entender nada, Castle cerró los ojos, yo me giré lentamente.

-Señor… yo…

-Creía que se había ido a casa. –Dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Parecía tranquila, Castle suspiró aliviado, Gates aún no habría visto el vídeo.

-Sí… pero… nos hemos, quiero decir, me he olvidado… ¡las llaves!

-Ya. –Nos miró, poco convencida. –Les veo mañana. –Añadió, mientras que iba a su despacho. Salió con su bolso y con una bolsa, donde estaban los DVD. Miré a Castle, que se puso delante de ella.

-Señor, querría decirle…

-¿Sí? –Preguntó, con paciencia.

-Bueno… ¿no cree que ya ha trabajado demasiado por hoy? –Gates lo miró, esperando a que siguiera. –Quizás debería dejar las grabaciones aquí y verlas mañana. Traiga yo se las guardaré. –Intentó coger la bolsa, pero Gates la alejó de él, mirándolo enfadada.

-Señor Castle, mi forma de trabajar no es asunto suyo y ahora si no le importa, déjeme pasar. –Suspiré, me puse a su lado intentándolo yo.

-Señor, lo que Castle quiere decir es que… no hace falta que se lleve trabajo a casa para librarse de su suegra… está usted invitada a la fiesta navideña de esta noche.

-¡Una fiesta! –Gritaron Castle, Esposito y Ryan a la vez. Castle me miró, entrecerrando los ojos, le devolví la mirada, invitándole a replicar. Gates sonrió.

-¿Va a celebrar una fiesta de navidad? –Miró a Castle, que asintió, a regañadientes.

-Bueno… no es exactamente una fiesta, es solo, unas copas con unos amigos, en La Guarida, los chicos, la inspectora Beckett, la doctora Paris y usted si quiere por supuesto. Podría traerse a su marido… y podríamos aprovechar para…

-¿Jugar al Santa Secreto? –Sugerí. Gates me miró con emoción, Esposito y Ryan incrédulos. Me encogí de hombros. –Podríamos sortear en la fiesta los nombres y en dos días los entregamos… antes de que cada uno se vaya a casa a celebrar la Nochebuena.

-Será un placer ir a esa… reunión. –Sonrió. -¿Hay que ir elegantes?

-Póngase guapa. –Dijo Castle.

-¿Crees que podrá? –Esposito le preguntó a Ryan, en voz baja, recibiendo un codazo y una mirada furibunda de mi parte.

-La vemos allí a las diez, señor. Y ahora… si me da los DVD para que los guarde… -Dije.

-No hace falta inspectora, me los llevaré para verlos mañana. Ahora me voy, tengo que arreglarme. Señores. –Se despidió y se marchó con la sonrisa de una niña de cinco años… y también con los DVD. Cuando el ascensor se cerró Castle me miró, con una mezcla de burla y de enfado.

-Bien… no solo la hemos invitado a una fiesta inexistente sino que además no hemos conseguido el vídeo. La felicito, inspectora.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

-Castle ha perdido el vídeo del garaje y adivina quien lo tiene. –Contesté, mientras que el aludido me miraba indignado.

-¿Gates? Castle vete buscando otra musa, porque cuando se entere no te deja volver aquí.

-Por no hablar del expediente que te podría poner a ti. –Añadió Esposito.

-Eso no va a pasar. –Dije, decidida. –Hoy la entretendremos para que cuando vuelva a casa solo quiera ir a la cama y descansar y mañana iremos a su casa mientras ella esté aquí y cogeremos el DVD.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? –Preguntó Castle.

-No lo sé, tú eres el de los planes absurdos, más te vale que se te ocurra algo eficaz. Ahora vamos, tenemos una fiesta.

-Llamaré a Lanie. –Dijo Esposito, ganándose la mirada de todos. -¿Qué? –Se defendió.

-Yo hablaré con Jenny, nos sentará bien salir una noche. –Ambos se marcharon, suspiré.

-Mira por lo menos ellos sacan algo de todo esto.

-Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos.

-Cariño, no entiendo por qué tengo que ir yo también a esa fiesta… -El señor Gates miraba con poco entusiasmo a su mujer.

-Te han invitado y es todo un detalle. Además a mí me apetece y punto. Ponte la roja, esa no te pega. –Le dijo. Su marido se quitó la corbata y se puso la otra, refunfuñando.

-Bueno, pero volvemos pronto ¿no? Mis padres ya están muy mayores para cuidar de Celine y Nick.

-Tu madre está mayor para lo que le conviene. –Murmuró en voz baja, para que no la oyese. –Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

-Oye, ¿y todos esos DVD?

-Trabajo, mañana le echaré un ojo. ¿Te has puesto la colonia qué te regalé?

-Sí. –Les dieron un beso a los niños y tras despedirse de los padres del señor Gates se marcharon.

En cuanto salieron la pequeña Celine cogió a su abuela de la mano.

-Vamos abuela, vamos a ver la nueva peli que me ha traído mamá.

-Ya va, ya va… ¡Jesús!, cuanto vicio tiene esta niña con las películas, cuando yo era niña… a ver, ¿dónde está ese vídeo?

-Tiene que ser este. –Dijo dándole un DVD.

-Primero ve a decirle al abuelo y a Nick que vayan a ducharse, yo lo voy poniendo.

* * *

><p>La señora Gates se quedó estática durante dos largos segundos, mirando fijamente el vídeo, lentamente se quitó las gafas, se las limpió y luego volvió a ponérselas.<p>

-¿Abuela?, ¿vemos ya la pel…? ¿Abuela? ¿qué es eso? –La mujer se apresuró a apagar el DVD.

-Esto… no es la película que… vamos ve a coger otra, vamos, vamos. –Cuando la niña fue a la otra habitación se apresuró a coger el DVD y lo guardó en la caratula, con una sonrisa.

-Quien lo diría de mi nuera… ¿Nick?, Nick ven corre.

-¿Qué quieres abuela? –La señora Gates negó, con impaciencia.

-Tú no, el abuelo.

-Ah, vale. ¡Abuelo, te llama la abuela!

Diez minutos después los niños veían la televisión en el sofá, mientras que los señores Gates estaban en la habitación de invitados.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nuestra nuera tiene guardado un…

-Sí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Con lo estirada que es!, parece que al final sí que tiene sangre en las venas.

-Sí ya lo dice nuestro Nick, papá aunque no te lo creas mi Vicky es muy fogosa…

-Ya... pero no te he dicho lo mejor, ¿a qué no sabes quién sale en el vídeo?

-¿Quien?

-¡Richard Castle!

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Sí!, un vídeo para adultos protagonizado por mi escritor favorito… a quien no se ve muy bien es a la chica…

-Bueno, los niños están entretenidos, podríamos…

-Señor Gates, ¿tiene ganas de jugar? –Preguntó juguetona.

-Señora Gates, con usted siempre.

-Kate, ¿te puedes calmar?, mañana conseguiremos ese vídeo, relájate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?, ¡está en juego toda mi carrera profesional!

-Se supone que tenemos una fiesta, hay que divertirse.

-Este plan no va a salir bien…

-¿Te tengo qué recordar de quien fue la idea?

-¿Quieres que te recuerde yo a ti porque tiene Gates el vídeo?

-Vale. –Refunfuñó.

-Vale.

Entraron en La Guarida donde ya estaban todos lo demás. Castle había cerrado el bar para tener un ambiente más íntimo. Gates se acercó a ellos, sonriendo, seguida de su marido, un señor de aspecto amable y tímido, nada que ver con su mujer.

-Inspectora Beckett, señor Castle, les presento a Nick, mi marido.

-Es un placer. –Respondió Castle estrechándole la mano.

-¿Inspectora se encuentra bien?

-Sí… muy bien… disculpe. –Dejó a Castle con los señores Gates y fue a la barra.

-Vodka, con hielo. Hasta arriba. –Pidió. Lanie se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres emborracharte?

-Esa es la idea. Sobria no voy a poder matar a Castle…

La velada transcurrió tranquila, Gates se mostraba relajada y excesivamente amable, al igual que su marido, que sorprendentemente se sentía a gusto con los chicos. Castle contaba historias divertidas haciendo reír a todos; a todos menos a Beckett, que ya iba por su sexta copa.

-Beckett… ¿podemos hablar un momento? –El escritor se levantó y la tomó del brazo; ahora fue el turno de Esposito de entretener al grupo.

-Se acabaron las copas para ti. Ya has bebido demasiado.

-Mi jefa va a ver un vídeo porno donde me lo monto contigo… no, no he bebido demasiado. Otra. –Añadió, mirando al joven que estaba detrás de la barra. Castle negó.

-No le sirvas más alcohol. Hazle un café, bien fuerte.

-Sí, señor Castle.

-Que aburrido eres… -Murmuró.

-Estás borracha. –Suspiró.

-¡Estoy bien! Vamos Ricky, es hora de jugar al Santa Secreto. –Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los demás y se agachó, poniendo un bol con los nombres en el centro. –¡Venga, coged nombres!

-¿Se encuentra bien? –El señor Gates miró preocupado a la inspectora; ésta asintió, aunque al incorporarse se tambaleó. Castle se rio.

-Parece que alguien se ha pasado bebiendo. Será mejor que la acompañe a casa.

-Es tarde… deberíamos irnos ya. –Comentó Gates.

-¡NO! –Todos miraron a Castle. –Quiero decir… aún no han sorteado los nombres, reserven dos papeles para nosotros, ya los cogeremos mañana. Usted quédese y disfrute de la noche señor. ¿Esposito nos acompañas fuera?

-Pues… -Miró extrañado al escritor pero se levantó.

Ya fuera esperó explicaciones. -¿Por qué le dices que se quede? Ya os vais a casa, ¿no?, se acabó la fiesta.

-Necesito que los entretengas al menos una hora, voy a ir a su casa, a por el vídeo.

-¿Cómo?, Tío, te has vuelto loco. Además, no sabes dónde vive.

-Sí, lo sé, su marido me lo dijo antes. Entretenlos.

-Pero…

-Te daré el ferrari durante un mes más. –Dijo desesperado.

-¡Hecho!, pero… ten cuidado con Beckett, no creo que esté en condiciones…

-Ya… -Suspiró y ayudó a la mujer a meterse en el coche.

-Oh vamos, la noche es joven. –Se quejó.

-Kate por favor, necesito tu ayuda, o nos echarán a los dos de comisaria. –Castle suspiró, mientras que conducía hasta la casa de los señores Gates. -¡Kate!, ¡¿qué diablos haces?! –Se sobresaltó al notar como la suave mano de la inspectora viajaba por su entrepierna.

-Quiero jugar. –Susurró, con la voz afectada por el alcohol.

-Kate ahora no, contrólate. -Suplicó

-Oh vamos, solo un poquito…. –Dijo, apretando. Castle cogió su mano y la apartó.

-Maldita sea, tenías que emborracharte hoy… Kate para, tenemos que conseguir el vídeo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Vídeo?... ah sí, el vídeo donde tú y yo follamos. –Dijo, con una risita divertida. Castle miró al cielo, exasperado.

-Sí ese vídeo. Vamos. –Salieron del coche y se dirigieron al portal; aunque fue Castle el que tuvo que llevar a Beckett casi a rastras. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que estaban buscando, el cogió a la inspectora de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Estás lista? –Ella asintió varias veces, Castle tenía ganas de llorar.-Bueno… que sea lo que Dios quiera. –Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Una niña morena de unos siete años le abrió la puerta.

-¿Hola? –Beckett le sonrió alegremente, Castle forzó una sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Están tus papás?

-Sabes que no están, ¿por qué le preguntas eso a la niña? –Preguntó Beckett, borracha.

-Kate, por favor, calla. –Le suplicó en voz baja. Celine miró a los dos individuos que tenía delante y llamó a su abuela.

-Abuelita, aquí hay dos señores muy raros.

-¿Unos señores raros? –La mujer se levantó del sofá y fue a ver. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Castle y a Beckett; parecía que le había tocado la lotería.

–Celine vete con Nick a tu cuarto. Entren, entren por favor.

Castle entró extrañado por la hospitalidad, Beckett le siguió, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nick, ¡mira quien está aquí!

-Pero si es… Richard Castle, el escritor de novelas de misterio. ¡Hijo, eres mi ídolo! –Abrazó alegremente al sorprendido escritor.

-¿Me co… conocen? –Susurró, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber contado con ese detalle.

-¡Oh claro que sí, me encantan tus libros! Bueno… y tus películas. –Dijo la señora Gates, con una sonrisita. Castle tragó saliva.

-¿Mis… películas?

-Ajá, el señor Gates y yo lo hemos pasado muy bien esta noche… nos has servido para reanimar… la pasión.

-Ya… me alegro. –Dijo, deseando no saber nada más. –Pero verá, aquí ha habido un error… ese vídeo… bueno… es muy íntimo… y no… puede estar por ahí, ¿lo entiende?

-Oh… claro que lo entendemos, Nick ve a por el DVD, rápido. –Asintió ella compasiva. Castle suspiró aliviado.

-Muchas gracias. Cuando saque mi próximo libro usted será la primera en recibir una copia, firmada, por supuesto.

-Yo preferiría otra película pero bueno… -Se rió; Beckett se rió fuertemente, haciendo que la señora Gates reparara en ella. -Vaya… ¿es ella la chica del...

-Sí… pero le agradecería que no dijera nada, ya sabe, un escritor de éxito no puede ir por ahí con…

-¿Señoritas de compañía?

-Exacto.

-Bueno, aquí tiene.

-Muchísimas gracias, que dios se lo pague.

-Oh de nada querido, ha sido todo un placer conocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo. Aunque si no le importa, no le comente nada de esto a nadie… ni siquiera a su nuera…

-¿Conoce a mi nuera? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, trabajo en su comisaría, pero no le caigo muy bien… si viese el vídeo…

-Claro, lo entendemos… aunque no entiendo cómo ha conseguido Victoria este vídeo- Comentó Nick.

-Quien sabe, cosas de la vida. Bueno debemos irnos, debo dejar a la señorita en… usted ya sabe dónde.

-Claro, claro, ha sido un placer ¡Feliz Navidad!

Le dieron dos efusivos abrazos y cerraron la puerta. Castle suspiró, aliviado, a su lado Beckett estaba medio dormida, parecía no haber entendido nada; él sonrió, si la inspectora se enteraba de que la había llamado puta lo mataría.

-Vamos cariño, necesitas una ducha muy fría. –Cogió a la mujer en brazos y se encaminó al ascensor.

-Quien nos iba a decir que gracias a Victoria íbamos a conocer a Richard Castle –Sonrió la mujer.

-Desde luego, pobre hombre, mira que decir que esa inspectora tan guapa era prostituta, debía de estar muy desesperado.

-Pobre… si nuestra nuera se entera de que están juntos, imagínate.

-¡Desde luego!, aunque es una lástima haber tenido que devolver el vídeo… -Comentó, con pesar.

-Tranquilo, mira. –Se acercó a la mesita auxiliar de la habitación y le pasó un DVD.

-¿Y eso?

-Le hice una copia. Al final me ha venido bien ese curso de Informática para jubilados.

-Señora Gates, es usted muy inteligente. –Ambos se rieron, abrazándose.


	14. Chapter 14

Desperté sintiendo como algo me golpeaba bruscamente la cabeza, una y otra vez. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nada; gimiendo me incorporé, estaba en la habitación de Castle, pero él no estaba. Escuché ruidos en el baño, el agua de la ducha, suspirando me levanté, sintiendo como los martillazos en mi cabeza cobraban fuerza. Abrí la puerta del baño y lo distinguí tras la mampara de la ducha. Me desnudé en silencio y entré en la ducha, lo abracé desde atrás, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, comprensivo.

-Dime que no hice mucho el ridículo anoche.

-No mucho. –Repuso. –Aunque tu manía con querer hacerlo en el coche un día nos va a pasar factura. –Se rio. Lo miré avergonzada, recordaba pocos detalles de la noche anterior, pero no había olvidado como le había metido mano en el coche, cuando íbamos a…

-¡Oh dios mío! –Me miró preocupado. -¿Y el víde…

-Tranquila, lo tengo.

-¿En serio? –Asintió. –Pero… ¿cómo?

-No preguntes… creo que no quieres saberlo. –Respondió mientras que me lavaba el cabello. Gemí, me dolía todo. –Creo que alguien necesita una aspirina. –Comentó.

-Que sean dos. –Murmuré. Sonriendo me besó cariñosamente en la frente y salió de la ducha, se envolvió con la toalla y salió del baño. Me duché lentamente y estuve un rato dejando que el agua cayera, no quería moverme. Al final tuve que cerrar el grifo y salir, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla y fui al salón.

Me senté en la barra de desayunos, mirándolo, agotada. No pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Quieres qué te deje unas gafas de sol de Alexis?

-Estoy horrible, ¿verdad? –No necesité que respondiera. Sí, estaba horrible y el día se me iba a hacer muy largo.


	15. Chapter 15

-Conduce tú por favor. –Hizo como que no me había entendido, exagerando un gesto con la mano, yo entrecerré los ojos y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Ni las aspirinas ni el té me habían ayudado mucho, el dolor de cabeza que tenía iba en aumento. Castle sacó el coche del garaje de su edificio y me miró, esperando indicaciones.

-Al Periódico, vamos a ver quien encargó el anuncio. –Dije.

-¿Por qué no dejas que lo hagan los chicos? Nosotros podemos hablar con el sustituto.

-Estoy bien. –Repuse, pero sin mucha convicción.

-Al Periódico entonces. –Y arrancó.

Tardamos un poco en llegar al Periódico, había mucho tráfico. El ruido no ayudaba y las constantes miradas de preocupación de Castle tampoco. Cuando llegamos nos hicieron entrar en la sala de máquinas y ahí fue cuando deseé morir. El encargado se acercó a nosotros, diciéndome algo a gritos, perdí la paciencia.

-¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Paren las máquinas! –Enseguida el ruido cesó y yo solté un suspiro de alivio; Castle me miró sorprendido y el encargado de mal humor.

-Oiga no puede parar las máquinas, vamos con retraso.

-En ese caso vayamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar y donde no haya ruido, por favor. –Repliqué, intentado ser educada. Frunció el ceño y nos llevó hasta su despacho, tras dar la orden de encender de nuevo las máquinas, pero el despacho estaba insonorizado, gracias a dios.

-Bien, usted dirá.

-A principios de diciembre se encargó a este periódico un anuncio para reunir personajes de navidad, para tareas benéficas.

-El anuncio de Santa Claus. –Asintió.

-Bien, queremos la dirección y el nombre real del hombre que lo encargó.

-No puedo ayudarla.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que no puedo ayudarla, no tenemos ni la dirección, ni el nombre de ese hombre, nada.

-Pero… alguien le encargaría el anuncio.

-Exacto, un tío vestido de Santa Claus vino con el anuncio y con un fajo de billetes, me lo dio y me dijo que lo publicara.

-¿Y nada más?

-Inspectora, me pagó el tripe de lo que cuesta el anuncio, ¿para qué iba a pedirle el nombre? Hablé con el director y lo publicamos.

-Genial…

-¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, nada más. Gracias.

-En realidad sí. –Miré a Castle, extrañada. –¿Podrían publicar esto en el periódico de mañana? –Le entregó un folio y un cheque; el hombre lo miró sorprendido. –Como puede ver también es más dinero de lo habitual. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Descuide, me ocuparé de que salga en portada.

-Gracias. –Castle se despidió con su sonrisa más amable. Cuando llegamos al coche lo miré, sin entender.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿El qué? –Se hizo el desentendido.

-El anuncio.

-Ah, eso. Ya lo verás mañana, es una sorpresa. –Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática. -¿Conductor o copiloto?

-Conductor. –Contesté, cogiendo las llaves.

-¿Siguiente parada? –Preguntó.

-Comisaria. He llamado a Esposito para que trajeran al sustituto de Santa Claus, ya está allí.

-¿Crees que será el asesino?

-No creo nada Castle, nada apunta a que fuera él, pero igual tenemos que interrogarlo.

-Pobre Santa Claus, asesinado por un imitador. –Suspiró.

-¿No son todos los Santa Claus imitadores? –Me burlé.

-Nuestra víctima no. Y ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero cuando resolvamos este caso me tendrás que dar la razón, es el verdadero Santa Claus.

-Claro, quizás deberíamos darnos una vuelta por el Polo Norte, puede que encontremos pruebas en su casa.


	16. Chapter 16

-Buenos días. –Esposito nos saludó alegremente.

-Shhh, no hables tan alto. –Castle no pudo evitar reírse, Esposito se burló.

-Antes aguantabas mejor la bebida, ¿el amor te está ablandando, Beckett?

-¡Cállate! –Me dirigí a mi escritorio de mal humor, cogí la carpeta con la información sobre el hombre al que tenía que interrogar y le eché una ojeada. En el escritorio encontré un bol con dos papelitos.

-¿Y esto?

-¿No te acuerdas? –Ryan se acercó a mí, con precaución. –El Santa Secreto, solo quedan esos papeles.

-Ah, sí, ya claro… -Castle cogió el bol y lo agitó un poco, luego me lo ofreció.-Tu primero.

Cogí el papelito que estaba mejor doblado y lo leí; bueno no estaba mal. Castle cogió el otro y puso mala cara.

-¿Quién te ha tocado? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Eso no se dice, que le quita toda la gracia.

-Ya, por la cara que has puesto solo puede ser una persona.

-No es justo, yo ya tenía un regalo para ella. –Arqueé una ceja. -¿qué? Con el asco que me tiene siempre es bueno un detallito… a ver que le regalo ahora…

-Es el Santa Secreto, tampoco tienes que ser muy original.

-Original es mi segundo nombre. Tengo que pensar en algo… grande…

-Ya bueno, no te pases.

-Vaya… ¿detecto algo de celos? ¿Temes que le regale a ella algo mejor que a ti?

-¡Claro que no! Vamos guarda eso, tenemos que trabajar. –Dije de mal humor.

Cuando entramos en la Sala de Interrogatorios nos quedamos parados durante unos segundos. El hombre que esperaba dentro iba disfrazado de Santa Claus.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Murmuré, mientras que Castle reía.

-Arnold Turner.

-Presente. –Dijo con voz aburrida.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí, señor Turner?

-¿Necesitan un Santa Claus que anime la comisaría?

-No exactamente. Está aquí porque han asesinado a su compañero, o su superior, mejor dicho.

-¿Mi superior? No sé de que me habla, estoy en el paro.

-La Casa de Santa Claus. El Santa Claus principal, ese que era tan bueno que los niños lo adoraban. Debía de molestarle que se quejasen cuando usted le sustituía.

-Por favor… solo son unos críos, ¿cree que voy a matar a alguien porque unos niños prefieran sentarse en sus rodillas que en las mías?

-¿Conocía bien a la víctima?

-No, de hecho ni siquiera hablé con él.

-¿Nunca? Estamos a 23 de diciembre, ha pasado casi un mes desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, son unas diez personas, como mucho ¿nunca ha hablado con él?, ¿de verdad espera que me lo crea?

-¡Qué quiere que le diga! ¡Es la verdad! Yo no empecé a trabajar a principios de mes, solo llevo una semana allí. Ni siquiera quería ese estúpido trabajo. Iba porque mi mujer me obligaba. –Castle contuvo una risa.

-¿Su mujer?

-Sí, mi mujer. Vamos Arnold, es para beneficencia, ya verás que bien te vas a sentir. –Imitó la voz de una mujer con tono agudo. -¿Bien?, ¡nunca había odiado tanto las navidades! ¿han matado al verdadero Santa Claus? Entre usted y yo, ¡me alegro!

Tras preguntarle sobre su coartada salimos de la sala suspirando.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Es un pobre desgraciado y poco más. No creo que lo matase. De todas maneras le pediré a los chicos que verifiquen su coartada. Ahora… volvemos a estar como al principio. Cada vez veo más lejos el día en que resolvamos este caso.

-Lo sé. Pensemos como un asesino. Santa Claus era un hombre bueno, divertido y solidario.

-Generoso. –Asentí.

-Muy generoso. En la ONG lo adoraban y por lo visto en la Casa de Santa Claus también.

-Exacto. No tiene ningún sentido, ¿quién iba a querer matarlo?

-Pues… no sé, a lo mejor se nos ha pasado algo, quizás alguien en la Casa o en la ONG no le tenía tanto aprecio a Santa Claus como creemos.

-Quizás… o quizás tú tengas razón y se cayó del trineo. –Dije, agotada.

-Espera, ¿puedes repetir eso?

-No.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es todo eso? –Miré sorprendida a Castle, que sonrió; llevaba una caja con un montón de trastos y una pizarra como la mía pero un poco más pequeña y sin patas, las dejó sobre la mesa, junto a mí. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala de descanso, los chicos se había ido a comer al restaurante de la esquina y yo había preferido quedarme, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y no tenía hambre. Me tomaba un té tranquilamente cuando él se me sentó a mi lado, sacando una colección de muñecos de la caja. Dejé el té en la mesa y esperé, presintiendo que no me iba a gustar.<p>

-Vamos a usar el método que utilizo yo cuando me quedo bloqueado y necesito ponerme en situación.

-¿Jugar con muñecas? –Me burlé.

-No. Ésta eres tú. –Me enseñó a una barbie, ganándose la famosa mirada Beckett. –Quiero decir, Nikki Heat, pero hoy nos servirá en el papel de la amable elfo de la Casa de Santa Claus.

-Tendría que haber bebido más. –Suspiré. Me ignoró y siguió sacando muñecos.

-Nuestra víctima. –Me enseñó un muñequito de Santa Claus. –No le des al botón que se pone a cantar.

Me seguí bebiendo mi té, intentado no ser desagradable, pero me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-Tom, el voluntario desconfiado. –Cogió a un Ken, asentí, con aburrimiento. -John y María. –Esta vez señaló a dos figuras de un Belén navideño; reconocí a la Virgen y a San José.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?

-Se las he pedido a Ryan. La pequeña Bianca. –Dijo sacando una muñeca que reconocí como la hermana pequeña de la barbie.

-Espera, ¿ella es también sospechosa? –Dije, con humor.

-Es para ponernos en situación.

-Claro…

-Samantha. –Sacó otra barbie, pero de pelo castaño. –Y por último Arnold, el sustituto. –No pude evitar reírme. El muñeco era Gruñón, el enanito de Blancanieves.

-Muy bien Castle, ahora qué hacemos, ¿esperamos a qué cobren vida y nos cuenten quien mató a nuestra víctima?

-Muy graciosa. Pero aunque no te lo creas este método es muy efectivo, yo escribo muchos capítulos así.

-Espero que no escribas también los de sexo. –Dije.

-¿Por quien me tomas? –Me encogí de hombros. –No, para escribir esos utilizo las fotos que tengo en las que sales desnuda. –Escupí el té.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿qué fotos?

-Pues… concéntrate Kate, tenemos que resolver el caso.

-Como quieras… pero que sepas que te has quedado sin regalo de Navidad. –Le dije de mal humor. Me miró como un cachorrito pero lo ignoré y cogí a Santa Claus. –Empieza.

-Vale… -Cogió al muñeco y lo puso de de pie, sobre la pizarra. –Bien, el tres de Diciembre Santa Claus…

-La víctima. –Le interrumpí.

-La víctima... –Se corrigió a regañadientes. – … decide ayudar a los niños enfermos y pone un anuncio en el periódico. –Dibujó en la pizarra un periódico y escribió "3 de diciembre".

-En el anuncio se piden voluntarios, que deben reunirse el día cuatro en Central Park para hacer una especie de Casa de Santa Claus. –Añadí; escribió 4 de diciembre y dibujó unos árboles.

-A la cita acude la amable elfo. –Coloca sobre los árboles los dos muñecos.-Y también Santa…

-La víctima. –Le interrumpí. Me miró de mal humor y colocó el muñeco sobre el dibujo.

-Junto al resto de voluntarios consiguen atraer a muchísima gente y la idea es todo un éxito.

-Pasa el mes y todo va bien, pero entonces la mujer de Gruñón se cansa de que su marido esté todo el día en casa y lo anima a ir a la Casa de Santa Claus y colaborar.

-Siendo un autentico fracaso. –Añadí mientras que él colocaba los tres muñecos en un nuevo dibujo que representaba a una casa.

-Espera falta algo… -Rebuscó en la caja y sacó dos ciervos de plástico, arqueé una ceja. –No había renos. –Se disculpó; asentí con la cabeza, con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Bien, la víctima, Arnold, la chica elfo y los renos estaban en la Casa junto al resto de voluntarios.

-Pero Santa Claus ve que la Casa va de maravilla y decide que es hora de empezar a ayudar a más familias.

-Y empieza a ayudar en la ONG. Todo el mundo lo adora, Samantha, María, John, los niños… -Castle colocó a todos los muñecos sobre el dibujo de otra casa que ponía "ONG".

-Salvo nuestro amigo Tom, que desconfía de Sant… -Arqueé una ceja. -…de la víctima.

-Tom cree que se está pasando con la pequeña Bianca y se lo comenta a María, pero ésta le quita importancia.

-Entonces Tom discute con la víctima delante de todo el mundo y después hablan a solas.

-Pero sale vivo, y se dirige de nuevo a la casa.

-Y después…

-Tuvo que ser después cuando lo asesinaron.

-Y cuando dejaron caer su cadáver.

-Pero… ¿quién?

-¿Y cómo?

-Tuvo que ser alguien que tuviese un motivo para matarle.

-Alguien que también desconfiara de él.

-Alguien que…

-¡Ya sé quién es el asesino! –Nos miramos fijamente, con una sonrisa, deseé lanzarme a sus brazos en ese instante, pero me controlé.

-¿Vamos? –Me preguntó; asentí, pero antes me acerqué a su oído.

-Acabas de recuperar tu regalo de Navidad y estoy… deseando dártelo.

* * *

><p>-Se preguntarán por qué los hemos reunido a todos aquí. –Comentó Castle con esa voz de escritor de novelas de misterio; todos asintieron, aunque con indiferencia. –Están aquí porque ya es hora de que todo esto se resuelva, es hora de saber quién mató a Santa Claus.<p>

-¿Un reno?–Preguntó Arnold Turner. El tono teatral de Castle me hizo reír hasta a mí, no pude evitarlo; Él me miró ofendido y me apresuré a mantenerme seria.

-Muy gracioso señor Turner, pero no. Un reno no tendría motivo alguno para matar a su amo, pero una persona sí y esa persona está en esta habitación. –Dijo, con voz enigmática. Suspiré.

-Castle… de aquí en adelante sigo yo, ¿vale? Ya sabes… por eso de que yo soy la poli y esas cosas…

-Claro, solo quería darle un tono misterioso. –Me sonrió, yo asentí y me dirigí al grupo de personas que tenía delante. Allí estaban Samantha, María, John, la chica-elfo, Arnold y Tom.

-Antes de acusar a nadie, ¿no prefiere confesar y hacer las cosas más fáciles? –Pregunté a nadie en particular; ninguno de ellos se movió. –Muy bien, entonces… queda usted detenida. –Me acerqué a ella y le puse las esposas, mientras que le leía sus derechos. Todos la miraron, entre asombrados e indiferentes.

* * *

><p>Gates había accedido a regañadientes a almorzar con su suegra, en parte porque su hija estaría allí, para realizar lo que la pequeña había llamado el "almuerzo de las chicas Gates". La mujer no había podido negarse, sabiendo que su pequeña adoraba a su abuela, tanto como ella la odiaba. Así que allí estaba, en el restaurante italiano, ayudando a cortar el escalope con salsa roquefort de su hija, mientras que su lasaña se enfriaba.<p>

-Bueno Victoria, dime, ¿has comprado ya los regalos de…

-Shhhh. –Señaló a la niña con la cabeza. Celine aún creía en Santa Claus, se suponía que los regalos los traía él, no mamá. –Sí, ya está todo. –Dijo, aliviada de que la pequeña estuviera distraída, comiendo.

-Bien… aunque…

-¿Sí?-Preguntó con aburrimiento.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué… clase de… favor? –Dijo.

-Verás… me gustaría ir a una de esas tiendas donde venden, ya sabes, ropa para alegrar… las noches.

-¿Hay ropa qué alegra las noches, mamá? –Victoria miró a su suegra como si quisiera asesinarla.

-Sí… pijamas… luminosos. Come. –Dijo. Luego se dirigió a la mujer.

-Cissy, ¿te parece apropiado hablar de eso delante de Celine?

-Tienes razón, lo siento, pero, ¿me ayudarás?

-Si no hay más remedio… pero no pienso acompañarte en el probador. –Aclaró.

-Yo también quiero un pijama de esos, mami.

-No hay de tu talla. ¡Come!

-Jo. –La pequeña comió otro trocito de carne y luego volvió a llamar la atención de su madre.

-¡Ayer la abuela y yo vimos una película!

-¡Qué bien!, ¿Cuál? –Preguntó.

-Ice Age. Pero antes vimos otra muy rara. –La señora Gates se retorció en su asiento.

-¿Una película rara? –Preguntó divertida, mirando a su hija menor.

-Sí, salía un hombre en un coche con una mujer encima y hacían cosas raras. –Gates miró fijamente a su hija y luego a su suegra; ésta última tragó saliva.

-¿Qué cosas raras?

-La mujer se movía encima del hombre y ¿a qué no sabes qué mami?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con temor…

-Estaban casi desnudos y al él se le veía el…

-¡Basta! Comete la carne que se te enfría. –Dijo, horrorizada. Luego se dirigió a su suegra. -¡¿De dónde ha sacado ese vídeo?

-Pues…

-¡¿De dónde?!

-Estaba en tu cuarto creo, junto a un montón de DVD…

-¿Los vídeos del trabajo?; se preguntó a sí misma, pero quien… ¡serán hijos de puta!, pensó, entendiéndolo todo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdón por el retraso aquí tenéis tres capítulos más: **

-¿Sabe? La entiendo. He visto su historial, se ha pasado toda su vida luchando por la ONG, asegurándose de que esas familias tengan una vida justa.

-Yo no la tuve… mi madre… se prostituía, mi padre murió, no llegaba ni para pagar la luz…

-Y decidió que haría todo lo posible para que otros niños no pasaran por su misma situación.

-La ONG es mi vida… ver las caritas de los niños cuando juegan, la de los padres cuando les encontramos un trabajo digno… a veces vienen adolescentes emocionados, a enseñarnos sus notas del instituto, quieren que nos sintamos orgullosos…

-Y un día llega un hombre que dice que también quiere ayudar y confía en él.

-Pero…

-Creyó que solo abusaba de su buena fe…

-Debió de ser horrible que Tom le contase lo que había visto entre Santa Claus y Bianca.

-No me lo creí… no podía creerlo, pero…

-Estaba cansada. Ha visto muchos desaprensivos que abusan de la confianza de esos pequeños, que les hacen daño…

-Yo no quería… solo quería hablar con él, preguntarle por qué había hecho eso.

-Pero él lo negó todo, ¿verdad? –Ella asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hablé con él pero lo negó todo; se fue pero yo… le seguí, fue a la Quinta Avenida, me quedé esperando…

-A que saliera de la Casa de Santa Claus y después se enfrentó a él.

-Llevé mi pistola… no me fiaba de él y… tenía miedo, me dijo que era mentira, que nunca le haría daño a un niño…

-Sacó el arma para obligarlo a confesar.

-Se asustó, intentó quitármela, apre… apreté el gatillo, fue un accidente, se lo juro.

-Pero… ¿por qué… por qué vino aquí, por qué nos ayudó a identificarlo? –Pregunté, sin entender.

-Yo lo sé. –Dijo Castle. -Usted estaba destrozada, había matado a un hombre… y entonces la pequeña Bianca…

-Me preguntó por Santa Claus, me dijo que había hablado con él de sus renos y de su casa en el Polo Norte, ¡dios! Si solo hubiera preguntado…

-Entendió que Santa Claus decía la verdad y eso… la mataba por dentro, porque usted no es una mala persona.

-Quería… hacer algo por él, no sabía si tenía familia, me sentía… me siento tan culpable…

-Por eso vino aquí…

-Quería darle un entierro digno, intentar pagar lo que he hecho… -La mujer no pudo seguir hablando, rompió a llorar, destrozada.

Castle y yo nos miramos, con tristeza.

-Samantha… tiene que decirnos una cosa más… ¿por qué lo arrojó al parque desde lo alto? ¿y cómo lo hizo? –Ella me miró hipando, pero sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué habla? Yo… lo dejé tirado en el callejón, se lo juro.

Salimos de la sala de interrogatorios, en silencio. Me senté en el escritorio, suspiré.

-¿Crees qué dice la verdad?

-No lo sé Castle, pero eso no importa, ha confesado el crimen…

-Pero no sabemos aún quien es la víctima, ¿no tenemos que seguir investigando?

-Lo haremos, pero ambos sabemos como va a acabar esto...

-Será enterrado como un Desconocido...

-Sí.

-Es una tragedia… una mujer cree algo que no es y un hombre acaba muerto.

-Un buen hombre además…

-Sí, es triste.

-Lo sé, Castle, lo sé.

-¿Inspectora Beckett, señor Castle?

-Capitán Gates.

-Solo quería saludarlos y felicitarlos por este maravilloso trabajo.

-Pero... no hemos identificado a la víctima... -Castle la miraba muy sorprendido.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, han encontrado a la asesina. Por cierto, les quiero presentar a alguien. Saluda, Celine. -Una niña de siete años apareció ante nuestros ojos, Gates la había tenido oculta detrás de ella.

-Ho... ¡mamá, son ellos, son ellos, los de vídeo! ¡y ayer estuvieron en casa! -Gates sonrió amablemente a la pequeña, mientras que yo intercambiaba con Castle una mirada de terror.

-Gracias cielo, ahí está la sala de descanso, cógete algo de la máquina, espérame allí. -La pequeña fue corriendo a la sala. La capitana nos miró fijamente, en silencio, con un peligroso brillo en los ojos. -A mi despacho. -Dijo entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Entramos en su despacho con la cabeza agachada, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Gates, que nos observaba en silencio, con el rostro frío y sin expresión ninguna. Castle fue el primero en hablar.<p>

-Señor… yo… lamento lo… -Gates levantó una mano, haciéndole un gesto para que se callara. Yo volví a mirarme los pies, sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

-¿Inspectora Beckett? –Levanté lentamente la mirada, enfrentándome a ella. –Está suspendida de empleo y sueldo durante un mes. –Asentí en silencio. –Y esto por supuesto constará en su expediente, agradezca que no la despido.

-Sí, señor. –Musité. La capitana se dirigió a Castle, observándolo durante unos minutos, que a ambos se nos hicieron eternos.

-Señor Castle… no sé qué hacer con usted. –Dijo. –No puedo suspenderlo porque no trabaja para mí, no puedo despedirlo, porque tiene contactos, ¿qué diablos tengo que hacer con usted? –Preguntó, furiosa.

-Señor…

-No, no me vengas con esas. Dígame una cosa, ¿le preocupa lo más mínimo este trabajo?, ¿le preocupa el trabajo de su compañera?, ¿o debería decir su amante?, ¿se ha molestado en pensar en el daño que puede provocar su comportamiento en su expediente? –Castle no dijo nada, se quedó callado; yo la miré con frialdad.

-Con todos mis respetos señor, no soy una niña, nadie me ha obligado a mantener una relación con mi compañero. Asumo toda la responsabilidad. –Gates me miró durante unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarle a él.

-No me ha respondido señor Castle, ¿qué hago con usted?

-Eso debería decidirlo usted, señor. –Gates se rió, sarcástica.

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que llame a su querido amigo, me humille y me obligue a aceptarlo de nuevo?, ¿sabe lo que es recibir la llamada del alcalde diciéndome, exigiéndome, tenerle aquí? Usted no es policía, no debería estar aquí, no tiene por qué estar aquí, pero me aguanto y lo mínimo que podría hacer es cumplir las reglas; así que dígame, ya que todo gira alrededor de usted y los demás solo debemos acatar sus decisiones, ¿qué quiere que haga? ¿Quiere que le dé una placa por acostarse con mi mejor inspectora?, o mejor, ¿quiere qué le dé una medalla? Estoy a su disposición.

-Será mejor que me vaya. –Murmuró Castle. –No se preocupe, no volverá a verme por aquí. –Me dirigió una triste sonrisa, abatida y se marchó, cerrando la puerta en silencio. Miré fijamente a mi jefa.

-Usted no tiene ni idea de cómo es él. –Le dije y tras entregarle mi placa y mi arma, requisitos de mi suspensión, salí.

* * *

><p>-Rick… -Lo llamé con suavidad; estaba junto a la máquina de café, de espaldas a mí. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, pero no me engañó, en sus ojos podía ver como se sentía. Ya no teníamos que fingir, así que le cogí de la mano y le acaricié la mejilla. –Vámonos. –Susurré.<p>

El trayecto hasta mi casa lo hicimos en silencio, él estuvo todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana. Cuando llegamos lo miré, suspiró. –Kate… me gustaría estar solo… por favor. –Lo miré durante unos segundos y negué.

-No. –Me miró con sorpresa. –Sube, tenemos que hablar de esto. Sube. –No se movió. –Por favor. –Supliqué; entrecerró los ojos, un gesto típico en mí, pero muy raro en él. Subimos a mi apartamento y volvimos a quedarnos callados. Me rehuía la mirada y yo no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino? –Pregunté al fin, intentando relajar un poco el ambiente. Se encogió de hombros y decidí tomármelo como un sí.

Serví dos copas y me senté en el sofá, mirándolo, esperando. Se sentó a mi lado, más bien se dejó caer, rendido, casi tuve que obligarle a coger la copa. Bebió un sorbo, apenas se mojó los labios y la dejó en la mesa.

-Bien, empieza cuando quieras. –Dijo. Lo miré fijamente, evidentemente me estaba perdiendo algo.

-¿Qué… empiece… cuando quiera? –Pregunté.

-Bueno, Gates ya me ha dejado claro la molestia que soy en comisaría, solo quedas tú.

-Creo… que no te entiendo. –Dije, aunque lo entendía perfectamente, pero no daba crédito a mis oídos.

-Te he seguido durante cuatro años, cuatro largos años, sin preguntarte si quiera que te parecía, he escrito sobre ti sin pedirte permiso, por mi culpa mucha gente te ve como la silueta desnuda de la portada de un libro, saqué a relucir el caso de tu madre y casi te matan por eso… y ahora he destruido tu reputación, Gates no volverá a confiar en ti y todo por mi culpa. Adelante, desahógate. –Me levanté lentamente, respiré hondo, intentando no descargar mi rabia contra él, porque sinceramente, en ese momento lo hubiera matado.

-¿Qué… me desahogue? –Pregunté, lentamente.

-¿Para eso querías que subiera, no?

-Quería que subieras porque sé cómo te sientes, quería que subieras para poder estar contigo y consolarte como tantas veces has hecho tú, ¡quería que subieras para decirte lo importante que eres en mi vida! –Le grité. Me observó desde el sofá, parecía un cachorro, un animalito asustado triste, pero eso no me conmovió, hervía de rabia.

-¿La silueta desnuda de un libro? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti en tus libros? –Intentó hablar, pero se lo impedí, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. –Creía que era mucho más que eso, pero ya veo que solo te he servido para ser la fantasía erótica de tus libros, ¿no?

-Eso no es cierto. –Se defendió con un susurro.

-¿En serio? Eres tú quien lo ha dicho, no yo. Tú eres el escritor, tú eres el que ha escrito esos libros y ese personaje, la gente me ve como tú quieres que me vean.

-Yo no controlo lo que la gente ve. –Protestó. –Sabes muy bien que para mí eres mucho más que eso. –Dijo, alzando un poco la voz.

-¿A sí?, ¡Entonces como te atreves a decirme esas cosas? ¿Cómo me dices que la gente me ve como una silueta desnuda?

-Yo no… me estás malinterpretando.

-El que malinterpretas las cosas eres tú. No eres una molestia en mi vida, no tienes la culpa de que me disparasen y ¡no tienes la culpa de mi suspensión!

-¡Durante siglos me dijiste que trabajar conmigo era insoportable!

-No… te… conocía. –Dije entre dientes. –Pero después descubrí que no eras el arrogante payaso que creía. –Suspiré. –¿Recuerdas cuándo te fuiste con Gina aquel verano y cuando volviste hicimos una apuesta?

-Si yo perdía no volvería a molestarte, pero gané. Y en vez de pensar en lo que tú deseabas saboreé mi victoria y nada más, no estabas muy equivocada, soy un arrogante, Gates tiene ra...

-Me dejé ganar. –Le interrumpí. Me miró fijamente, parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me dejé ganar. Cuando llegó el otoño y vi que no volvías sentí pánico; no podía creerme que no fueras a volver. Cuando supe que habías vuelto a la ciudad pero no me llamaste me sentí… defraudada. Pero luego me di cuenta de que mi orgullo no ganaba a las ganas de volver a… trabajar contigo; me dejé ganar. Te quería de vuelta. Te deseaba de vuelta.

-No lo sabía… -Murmuró.

-No entiendo cómo te tragaste eso… hasta Esposito se dio cuenta. –Dije, sonriendo.

-Eso no quita el hecho… de… ¡estuvieron a punto de matarte!

-Me empujaste.

-¡Para lo que sirvió! -Replicó.

-Para darme cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti... y para oírte decir... que me querías -Murmuré. -Quizás para ti no sirviera para nada, pero yo estaba muerta de miedo, dolía, no quería morir... tú me diste fuerzas. -Susurré.

-Kate...

-¿No lo entiendes? No puedo vivir sin ti. Y puede que Gates tenga razón en una cosa, no es justo para ella que utilices al alcalde para... mangonearla, pero en todo lo demás se equivoca. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca, Castle. No vuelvas a pensar ni por un momento que no eres suficiente para mí.

-Yo... te he metido en muchos problemas... te han suspendido... otra vez. Esto te traerá problemas en un futuro...

-Eso es cosa mía. Tú no eres responsable de mis actos Castle, no soy una niña, además la idea de hacerlo en el garaje fue mía. Debí contenerme y ahora te han echado por mi culpa. Tú deberías estar enfadado conmigo, no yo. -Dije, entristecida.

-Yo no me quejé. De hecho, creo que no tardé en seguirte a ese garaje. Y si yo estaba allí es porque tu me has dejado estar Kate, yo... yo no me hubiera interesado tanto por los casos si no fuera por ti, por esa... pasión, esa entrega que pones para cada víctima. Si no fuera por ti, yo hubiera seguido siendo el arrogante y estúpido que conociste. -Me dijo, con una dulce sonrisa, mucho más relajado. Se acercó a mí. -Entonces...

-¿No más tonterías? -Pregunté.

-No más tonterías. -Dijo. Sonreí y le besé, durante unos segundos.

-Siento que no vayas a poder volver.

-No importa, te esperaré cada noche, eso Gates no puede impedirlo... lo que importa es que a ti no te ha despedido.

-La verdad es que cuando nos dijo que entráramos en su despacho pensé...

-Que nos pegaría un tiro... o dos. -Asintió.

Me reí con él, pero entonces me quedé pensando, durante unos segundos. -Espera, repite eso.

-Gates nos podría haber dispara...

-¡Dios Castle!, tenemos que volver a Comisaría. -Me miró sin entender nada. -Nos hemos equivocado, Samantha es inocente.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pues aquí tenéis los últimos capítulos del fic navideño. Son muchos, pero así no os hago esperar más. Un beso a todos :)**

Aparqué con prisas y me quité el cinturón. Tenía que darme prisa, la fiscalía ya habría dado la orden de que llevasen a Samantha a prisión. Caminé rápidamente, pero me di la vuelta, extrañada, al no oír sus pasos detrás de mí.

-¡Castle, vamos!, ¿qué haces?-Abrió la puerta y salió del coche, pero no se movió.

-Yo… me quedo aquí. –Dijo. Asentí en silencio, no hacía ni un par de horas que le había dicho a Gates que no volvería a comisaria, lo entendía. Apreté el botón del ascensor y esperé con impaciencia. Cada día más lento, pensé, furiosa. Por fin las puertas se abrieron. Dos policías estaban allí, con Samantha esposada junto a ellos. Suspiré aliviada. Me acerqué a ellos, con rapidez.

-Inspectora Kate Beckett, no pueden llevarse a esta mujer.

-Tenemos órdenes.

-Lo sé, yo he llevado el caso, pero cometí un error, es inocente.

-¡Inspectora Beckett! ¡¿Qué diablos hace?! –Gates se acercó a mí, furiosa. –Está suspendida, ¿recuerda?, váyase a casa o la despediré por insubordinación.

-Señor, escúcheme, ha habido un error.

-Debería haberlo pensado antes, váyase a casa, ¡ahora!

-No me refiero a eso, hablo del caso…

-No quiero oír nada m…

-¡Nos hemos equivocado de asesino! –Grité, desesperada. Samantha palideció, Gates me miró, sin entender.

-Explíquese.

-Vayamos a la sala de interrogatorios. –Dije, aliviada de que por fin me escuchase.

-Nosotros tenemos ordene… -Titubeó uno de los agentes.

-Esperen aquí. –Dijo Gates. Entramos en la sala, Samantha se sentó en silencio, temblorosa.

-Samantha… -Dije con suavidad. –Sé que usted es inocente, sé que está encubriendo a alguien, alguien que seguramente le importa, pero así no va a conseguir nada… no le hace ningún favor, solo conseguirá arruinarse la vida.

Ella no dijo nada, mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Escuche, la persona a la que protege ha matado a un hombre, a un buen hombre. Ese hombre merece justicia, ¿no cree?

-Yo… yo no… -Sollozó.

-Samantha, ¿Quién fue? ¿A quién encubre? –La voz de Gates sonaba amable, tranquilizadora, no pude evitar sorprenderme. –Tiene que decírnoslo, ahora.

Murmuró algo, entre sollozos. Gates y yo nos miramos, suspirando.

(…)

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Por Bianca.

-No le hizo daño a la niña, mató a un hombre inocente.

-Lo sé. –Dijo sin más, con la voz fría, como el hielo.

-¿Y le da igual?

-Defendí a una niña.

-Asesinó a un hombre, no es usted ningún héroe.

-¿Sabe a cuantos he visto propasarse con los niños en esos barrios? Les regalan juguetes, una muñeca… un balón… y cuando se ganan su confianza… yo debía protegerlos. Maté al hombre equivocado, pero no me arrepiento.

Me levanté en silencio, sintiendo asco, abrí la puerta, pero antes lo miré.

-¿Cómo pudo dejar que Samantha se inculpara? –Le pregunté con rabia en la voz. Se encogió de hombros.

-Samantha no es nada, me divertía… si ella quería destrozar su vida por mí, ¿por qué iba a impedírselo?

Salí dando un portazo, mascullando un hijo de puta apenas audible. Gates me miró.

-¿Tiene la confesión?

-Sí, el cabrón piensa que es un héroe…

-¿Ha preguntado por Samantha?

-No, dice que solo era una diversión. –Escupí, enfurecida.

-Hijo de puta… pobre mujer…

-¿Ha hablado con ella? –Le pregunté.

-Está destrozada, dijo que confesó en un ataque de locura… para ella no es ninguna diversión, lo quiere…

-Realmente tiene que quererlo para querer destrozar su vida por él. –Suspiré.

-Sí, pero no importa, ese cabrón pasará el resto de su vida en una celda… aunque parece que nunca sabremos quién es nuestra víctima.

-Será un desconocido para siempre. –Dije, con tristeza.

-Dígame una cosa… ¿le ha dicho que usó para arrojarlo al parque? –Negué.

-No. Dice que no sabe de qué le hablo, que él no lo tiró desde ningún sitio. Otra cosa que nunca sabremos…

-Ya… al menos tenemos al asesino, ha hecho un buen trabajo inspectora.

-Gracias… señor. Ahora… la veré el mes que… viene. –Ella asintió, en silencio.

Me dirigí al garaje, Castle seguía allí, después de dos horas. Me senté a su lado, le sonreí con dulzura.

-Creía que te habrías aburrido y te habrías ido.

-¿Y perderme quien fue el asesino? ¡Jamás! –Me miró, ansioso. Le conté todo, él me escuchó atentamente, al final suspiró.

-Así que John se aprovechó del amor que Samantha sentía por él… cabrón…

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí…

Volvimos a mi casa y pedimos a domicilio, no teníamos ganas de cocinar, estábamos cansados, había sido un día duro. Tras la cena tiré los envoltorios y fregué los cubiertos, mientras que él limpiaba la mesa. Cuando terminé fue él el que cerró el grifo, mientras que me daba un beso en el cuello.

-Ha sido un día muy largo…

-Estoy agotada. –Murmuré.

-¿Por qué no te das un baño de espuma? –Sugirió. Sonreí, dándome la vuelta, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Siempre

Suspiré al sentir como me enjabonaba pasando lentamente la esponja por mis piernas. Me acomodé sobre su torso, cerré los ojos, completamente relajada. Dejó la esponja y colocó las manos sobre mi abdomen, dandome un beso en el pelo.

-Que bien sienta esto...

-Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo...

-Ahora vamos a tener tiempo... -Murmuré.

-Tranquila, solo será un mes, después podrás volver a ir a por los malos. -Me consoló.

-No será igual... voy a echar de menos tus locas y ridículas teorías.

-Nunca reconocerás eso delante de otros, ¿verdad? -Dijo, divertido. Ladeé un poco la cabeza para besarlo, cariñosamente.

-No, nunca.

-Lo suponía. -Me dio otro beso, lento, mordió suavemente mi labio. Volví a recostarme sobre él. Estaba suspendida y no volvería a tener a Castle trabajando conmigo, pero ahora mismo decidí dejar esos pensamientos de lado y simplemente disfrutar de su compañía y relajarme.

(...)

-Cielo, ¿qué es eso?

-Mi regalo para el Santa Secreto.

-¿Quién te ha tocado?

-Castle.

* * *

><p>Me acerqué a él, estaba sentando en el sofá, vestido. Parecía que llevaba ya un buen rato despierto y que había salido a la calle.<p>

-Buenos días. –Lo saludé. Levantó la cabeza y me sonrió. Me senté a su lado, dándole un beso. Vi el sobre que tenía en las manos, lo miré, sorprendida.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El regalo para Gates, del Santa Secreto.

-¿Vas a regalarle algo a pesar de lo... ocurrido? –Pregunté, sorprendida.

-Claro, es un juego.

-Y… ¿qué harás con el otro que ya tenías… para caerle mejor?

-Aún no lo sé… no creo que quiera aceptar un regalo mío, sería… incómodo para ella. Supongo que lo guardaré y ya veré que hago con él.

-¿Qué era?

-¿Recuerdas las muñecas que le rompí? –Asentí. –Encontré dos idénticas.

-Vaya… es todo un detalle, Castle. –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién te ha tocado en el Santa?

-Ryan. Encargué un reloj por internet a una tienda cercana a comisaria. Sé que le gusta, le he visto mirarlo más de una vez en el escaparate.

-Es un buen regalo. –Sonrió.

-Puedo… ¿saber que hay en el sobre?

-Preferiría que sea ella la primera en verlo. Ya sabes, esas tonterías mías. –Le sonreí con cariño, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Eres un buen hombre, Castle, Gates se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. –Le di un beso y me levanté, para ir a ducharme.

El caso estaba resuelto y yo estaba suspendida, así que no teníamos nada que hacer. Fuimos a por el reloj a la tienda y después pasamos por su casa, donde Alexis y Martha hablaban, animadamente. En cuanto entramos Alexis miró a su padre con preocupación.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí… todo bien cielo. –Murmuró. ¿Te quedas a comer? –Me preguntó. Asentí en silencio.

Almorzamos los cuatro juntos, Martha amenizó la comida con algunas anécdota de su escuela y Alexis nos habló sobre cómo iba la universidad, pero no vi a Castle sonreír en toda la comida. Sabía que estaba triste, esa noche era Nochebuena y su madre y su hija no estarían allí. Cuando terminamos de comer Castle se levantó y le pidió a su madre que recogiera, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en el despacho. Le seguí, preocupada.

-Castle… ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien Kate, de verdad. –Aseguró, pero no le creí. Suspiré, decidí cambiar mis planes; había decidido mentirle y decirle que no cenaría con él en Nochebuena y después darle una sorpresa pero no soportaba verlo así.

-Tengo algo que decirte. –Me miró con curiosidad. –Mi padre se va a Los Angeles, tiene un juicio muy importante y pasará la Navidad fuera. Si todavía sigue en pie la invitación, me gustaría cenar contigo esa noche. –Se le iluminó la cara y se levantó del escritorio.

-¡En serio!

-Sí, quiero pasar esta noche contigo. –Le sonreí. Me tomó de la nuca y me besó, apasionadamente, gemí en su boca, pero me obligué a separarme.

-Rick… habíamos quedado en dar los regalos hoy, deberíamos ir a comisaría. –Le dije.

-Está bien. –Murmuró, con resignación.

Fuimos de nuevo al salón, a coger nuestros abrigos, cuando vi un periódico en la mesa. Lo cogí para echarle un vistazo mientras que Castle iba a por el regalo de Gates. Miré la portada.

-¿Vamos? –Preguntó; asentí en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

-Eres increíble, Castle. –Y lo besé de nuevo.

-Mira esto. –Esposito y Ryan esperaban junto a Lanie y Jenny, preguntándose si tras lo ocurrido Beckett y Castle irían a repartir los regalos; Gates estaba en su despacho, junto a su marido. Esposito le entregó un periódico a Ryan, señalando la portada.

-¡Vaya!, no sabía nada de esto.

-Ni yo, pero es todo un detalle por su parte.

-Desde luego, Castle es un buen tío. –Ryan dejó el periódico, donde en la portada había un anuncio que decía así:

"Richard Castle subastará el próximo 26 de diciembre un ejemplar firmado de cada uno de sus Best-seller. Los fondos recaudados irán destinados a la ONG Ayuda En Nueva York. La subasta se realizará a las 15:00 en la sede de la ONG, tras la función infantil en la que se representa "Un cuento de Navidad" "

* * *

><p>Llegamos y nos acercamos al grupo que estaba en la sala de descanso, aunque Castle se quedó un poco apartado.<p>

-Bueno… ya estamos todos. –Dijo Esposito.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo hacemos? –Preguntó Lanie.

-En mi escuela lo hicimos de una forma un poco diferente a la habitual. –Dijo Jenny, hablando del colegio donde trabajaba. –Un niño se ponía de espaldas al resto de la clase y el que le regalaba se colocaba detrás de él, le daba el regalo y luego se daba la vuelta para recibir el suyo. Se pierde la gracia de no saber quien ha regalado a quien, pero es más emotivo. –Sonrió. A los demás nos pareció buena idea, salvo a Castle, que parecía nervioso. Le cogí la mano y le sonreí. Nos miraron sorprendidos.

-No sé de qué os sorprendéis, ya todos saben la verdad. –Me limité a decir, mirando fijamente a Gates, que no hizo ningún comentario. Al fin y al cabo Jenny también estaba cogida del brazo de Ryan.

-Bueno, ¿Quién empieza? –Dijo Ryan.

-Empezaré yo misma. –Lanie se colocó de espaldas al resto, mirando a la pared. Miré con curiosidad al grupo, a ver quien le había tocado. Esposito sonrió y se acercó, colocándose detrás de ella, le cogió la mano y se la acarició con suavidad. Lanie se dio la vuelta y le devolvió la sonrisa, abrazándole y deseándole una Feliz Navidad. Luego cogió el regalo y lo desempaquetó, era una cajita de música; la observó durante unos segundos y levantó la vista, con los ojos húmedos.

-Javi…

-Me dijiste una vez que tu abuela te regaló una cuando dejaste de bailar… sé que no es igual, pero… -Ella lo hizo callar, colocando dos dedos en sus labios.

-Es preciosa, gracias. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se apartó, acercándose a mí; le sonreí. Ryan dio un paso adelante y se colocó detrás de Esposito, le dio una colleja, haciéndonos reír; Javi protestó.

-¡Tenías que ser tú!

-Desagradecido, ¡te quedas sin regalo! –Ambos amigos se rieron, yo sonreí, eran como dos críos. Javi cogió su regalo y lo miró, se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo y le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que hermano, feliz Navidad. –Esposito se acercó a nosotros y nos enseñó un micrófono que podía ajustarse a unos altavoces. Desde que habían grabado ese documental en comisaría Esposito no había parado de decir que un día iría comprar un micrófono y nos haría un show. Se le veía ilusionado con su regalo, como un niño. Saqué de mi bolso la cajita con el reloj y le deseé Feliz Navidad a Ryan mientras que estaba de espaldas. Se volvió y me sonrió, dándome un abrazo. Miró emocionado el reloj.

-¡Vaya! Justo el que quería, gracias Beckett.

-De nada. –Sonreí. Ryan se acercó a su mujer y le enseñó el reloj, Castle me sonrió. Me di la vuelta, preguntándome quien me regalaría a mí.

No tuve que esperar mucho para saberlo, los brazos de mi mejor amiga me rodearon alegremente, dándome un beso en la mejilla sin que me diera tiempo de volverme. Me reí y cogí el regalo, dispuesta a abrirlo, pero ella negó. – Ábrelo cuando llegues a casa, hazme caso. –Enarqué una ceja, imaginándome todo tipo de regalos eróticos; la conocía demasiado bien.

-Gracias Lanie, Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Kate.

-Bueno, habrá que empezar de nuevo. –Dijo Jenny y se colocó de espaldas al resto. El señor Gates se acercó, con cierta incomodidad y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Ella se volvió y sonrió con amabilidad. Se dieron un abrazo y tras desearse Feliz Navidad Jenny abrió su regalo.

-¡Vaya! Es preciosa, muchas gracias. –El señor Gates le había regalado una cartera de mano, de color lavanda; hasta donde yo sabía era el color favorito de Jenny. –No sé de la vuelta, no hace falta. –Dijo y le tendió un paquetito de papel de regalo. El marido de Gates lo abrió y lo miró, realmente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Le pregunté a su mujer. –Dijo, en tono de disculpa. No sabía que regalarle y me dijo que optara por alguna antigüedad. –Le había regalado una bonita lupa con el mango decorado, muy elegante.

Tras el intercambio de regalos se hizo un intenso silencio, solo quedaban dos personas y ya era un hecho que Gates le regalaría a Castle. Éste último se acercó y le tendió el sobre que yo había visto esta mañana; le había puesto un lazo. Gates lo cogió y lo abrió, alzó la vista asombrada.

-Señor Castle… esto es… demasiado.

-No es cierto. –Repuso. –Trabaja demasiado capitán, creo que merece unas vacaciones con su familia. –Gates le tendió el sobre a su marido, sin poder articular palabra.

-Un viaje para cuatro personas a París… -Dijo. –Esto es… muchas gracias Richard, a nuestros hijos les hará mucha ilusión, nunca han ido a Europa.

-Me alegro de que les guste. –Dijo él, con formalidad. –Feliz Navidad, señor.

-Feliz Navidad… Richard. Bueno, solo queda el mío. –Ella también le tendió un sobre. Castle lo cogió con curiosidad y lo abrió, sacando una especie de carta oficial, me acerqué con curiosidad, era igual que mi suspensión. La leyó y luego miró al capitán.

-Creo que no la… entiendo señor.

-Es sencillo. Usted forma parte de este equipo, señor Castle, pero no porque me lo ordene el alcalde sino porque es un miembro valioso... y como miembro debe cumplir las reglas; en otras palabras, si la inspectora Beckett está suspendida usted también.

-Eso significa…

-Que le quiero de vuelta tras su suspensión. –Nos miramos, sonriendo.

-Gracias. –Dijo.

-No me las de. –Repuso. –Eso sí. –Añadió. –Si vuelven a montar un espectáculo como el otro día, a usted la expulso del cuerpo y a usted le disparo, ¿entendido?

-sí, señor. –dijimos ambos a la vez.

Tomamos un café en la sala de descanso, admirando los regalos, salvo yo, que me moriría de curiosidad por saber que era. Castle estaba sentado a mi lado y me sonreía. Estaba feliz, cenaríamos juntos y seguiríamos trabajando juntos. Castle tenía razón, los milagros se cumplían en Navidad.

* * *

><p>-Recuerda, a las ocho. –Me dijo y me dio un beso antes de irse. Se despidió del resto, deseándoles Feliz Navidad y se fue. Lanie se acercó a mí.<p>

-Al final parece que vas a tener una Navidad feliz. Tu escritor se queda y por fin tendrás una Navidad decente.

-Eso parece… solo espero no estropearla… -Dije, con cierta preocupación.

-No digas tonterías. Vas, cenas con su familia y luego os quedáis solos y probáis mi regalo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-No sé Lanie… la Navidad para mí no es… una fiesta feliz… -Dije con una triste sonrisa.

-Haz que lo sea a partir de ahora. –Asentí, sonriéndole.

-Por cierto, ¿se puede saber qué diablos hay en esta caja? –Pregunté, señalando mi regalo.

-Digamos… que es un set para el disfrute… -Sonrió. –Tengo que irme, disfruta de la noche cielo y Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Lanie.

Me despedí del resto y fui a mi apartamento. Me quité los tacones y los dejé en la puerta. A ver… prioridades, pensé. Tenía que buscar algo apropiado para la cena… conociendo a Martha ella iría muy elegante y Alexis también. Busqué en mi armario y saqué un vestido burdeos, sencillo y de palabra de honor. Me lo pondría con unos tacones dorados y un bolso a juego. Una cosa menos… ahora veamos qué clase de mente pervertida tiene Lanie.

Volví al salón y desenvolví la caja, tirando el papel de regalo al suelo. Miré la caja, en la tapa había una nota.

"ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES CON TU CHICO ESCRITOR."

-¿Qué diablos has metido aquí, Lanie? –Dije mientras que abría la caja. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa. Cogí el teléfono, divertida.

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo.

-Hola, ¿has abierto la caja?

-Sí, me parece que alguien ha estado leyendo Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.

-No, eso juguetes existían antes de que se publicase la versión porno de Crepúsculo. Además no te veo a ti de sumisa.

-Ya, oye, ¿no los había más… pequeños?

-Bueno… pensé que así podrías intimidar a Castle. –Dijo con una risita.

-Eres mala. –Dije.

-Se intenta. –Sonrió.

-Bueno te tengo que dejar chica.

-Vale, ya me contarás la cara que se le queda a Castle.

Colgué el teléfono y sonreí, mordiéndome el labio. Esta noche nos lo vamos a pasar bien, escritor, me dije a mí misma.

Con rapidez me duché, me vestí y me maquillé. Miré el reloj, en media hora tenía que estar en casa de Castle. Saqué del armario los regalos, los metí en una bolsa grande y metí la caja de Lanie dentro, negando con la cabeza, pensando en la cara que se le iba a quedar a mi escritor.

Llamé a la puerta, tras respirar hondo, estaba asustada. Me reprendí mentalmente, era una cena con la gente que más me importaba en el mundo, no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa. Castle me abrió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola.

-Hola. –Me quedé quieta en la puerta, esperando a que me dejara pasar, pero parecía no decidirse. Empecé a preocuparme, ¿qué le pasaba? Al fondo oí la voz de Martha.

-Dios Richard deja pasar a la chica. –Castle pareció despertar de golpe y me dejó pasar.

-Perdona, pasa. –Sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, es solo que… aún no me creo que estés aquí.

-Ya… yo tampoco. –Sonreí con timidez.

-Hola querida. –Martha se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. -Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad Martha. –Fui con ellos hasta la mesa, donde Alexis ya estaba sentada; la pelirroja me sonrió a modo de saludo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, mientras que dejaba a Castle quitarme el abrigo. Cogió la bolsa de los regalos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Luego se sentó a mi lado; Martha tomó asiento junto a Alexis.

-Bueno, cenemos. –Dijo, haciéndonos reír a todos. Castle cortó la carne y nos sirvió. La cena estaba deliciosa y el vino era magnifico, pero yo no terminaba de sentirme cómoda. Era extraño, como una familia con la que había cenado tantas veces ahora me resultaba… no sabía que decir.

-Kate, ¿estás bien? –Castle me miraba preocupado. Asentí, intentando sonreír. No pude más y me levanté de golpe.

-¿Me disculpáis un momento? –Fui al baño y cerré la puerta, me apoyé en el lavabo, me miré en el espejo. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

-Kate, Kate déjame entrar. –Castle estaba al otro lado de la puerta, parecía muy preocupado. Le abrí, intentando sonreír.

-Lo siento… me sentía… mareada. –Intenté disculparme, pero no se lo creyó.

-Ya… ven aquí. –Me atrajo hacia su pecho y me abrazó. –Kate si te sientes mal no tienes porque quedarte, les puedo decir que no te sientes bien, lo entenderán.

-No. –Negué. –Estoy bien, solo… dame cinco minutos, ¿vale? –Le pedí. Él asintió y me besó en la frente.

-Te espero en el comedor. –Asentí y volví a mirarme al espejo, respiré lento varias veces, me mojé un poco la cara, esperando que no se me estropeara el maquillaje. Luego tomé aire y abrí la puerta de nuevo. Me senté, nadie hizo ningún comentario, hablaban animadamente. Castle me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó con suavidad. Le miré y le sonreí, tranquilizándolo.

-¿Tú qué piensas? –Me preguntó Martha. La miré sin entender, Castle me explicó.

-Alexis tiene nuevo "amigo" y le he dicho que me lo presente, pero dice que aún es pronto.

-Ah… ¿cuántos lleváis juntos? –Le pregunté.

-Lo conocí en Acción de Gracias.

-Es pronto. –Dije mirando a Castle, me miró como un niño pequeño.

-¿Nadie me va a apoyar? –Las tres negamos con la cabeza. –No es justo, sois tres contra uno. –Refunfuñó, haciéndonos reír.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a por el postre antes de que papá se ponga a llorar. –Alexis se levantó de la mesa y Martha la siguió. Castle me miró.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí. Lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado antes.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo. –Me besó durante unos segundos, sonriéndome. Alexis y Martha se sentaron, tosiendo. Nos separamos rápidamente, me puse colorada.

-Ahora ya sabes que se siente cuando te interrumpen. –dijo Alexis mirándolo.

-Solo fue una vez y no sabía que él estaba aquí. –Se defendió.

-Creo que es mejor que comamos el postre. –Comentó Martha guiñándome el ojo.

-Sí, será mejor. –Nos tomamos el postre y después Castle fue a por una botella de champán. Sirvió cuatro copas.

-Querría hacer un brindis. –Dijo Alexis. Asentimos, esperando. –Por esta Nochebuena, porque se repitan mucha más y tú estés en ellas Kate.

-Salud. –Castle golpeó su copa contra la de su hija y yo hice lo mismo, dirigiéndole a Alexis una mirada de agradecimiento.

Tras la cena Alexis y Martha fueron a por sus abrigos y luego se acercaron a nosotros.

-Feliz Navidad papá, Kate. –Alexis abrazó a su padre y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo. –Me alegro de que pases la Navidad aquí Kate. –Susurró.

-Yo también Alexis.

Martha también nos deseó Feliz Navidad, Castle suspiró.

-Tranquilo papá, vendré sobre las cuatro, te lo prometo.

-¿Las cuatro? –Repitió. -¿Qué ha sido de la niña que estaba en casa a las doce?

-Se ha hecho mayor. –Contestó. –Te quiero.

Las dos se fueron, dejándonos solos.

-Ay… mi niña se ha hecho mayor. –Dijo con tristeza. Me giré, sonriéndole.

-Alégrate Castle, tenemos unas horas para estar solos. –Él sonrió, acercándome hasta él, tomándome por la cintura.

-Ummm… ¿se te ocurre algo qué podamos hacer?

-Sí… algo se me ocurre, pero tengo que prepararme. Espérame aquí.

-Puedo mirar mientras te preparas. –Negué con la cabeza.

-Créame señor Castle, le gustará más si espera.

-De acuerdo inspectora Beckett, pero no tarde.

-No lo haré. –Me mordí el labio y me dirigí a su habitación, abrí la caja de Lanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está la otra escena M (esta vez sí es M en serio) del fic. Creo que esta fue la primera escena con juguetes que escribí así que sed benévolos. PD: no aporta nada a la historia, así que te la puedes saltar sin problemas. <strong>

-¿Ricky? –Le llamé, con un suave ronroneo. –Ya puedes pasar. –No me dejó terminar la frase; en tres segundos lo tenía junto a mí, se quedó parado, mirándome fijamente, con la boca abierta, de arriba a abajo.

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunté. Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Bien, el vestido de Miss Claus de cuero rojo conseguía el efecto deseado. –Tengo un regalito… bueno, es de parte de Lanie, pero es para los dos.

-Enséñamelo. –Exigió. Sonriendo sensualmente señalé el centro de la cama, donde estaba la caja, cerrada. Castle se sentó y me miró, asentí. Abrió la caja, se quedó callado. Durante unos segundos temí haberlo asustado, pensando que quizás él no tenía ninguna experiencia con esos juguetes. Sacó uno y lo observó, en silencio.

-Castle… no tenemos que usarlos si no…

-¿Quieres qué usemos esto? –Me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

-Solo si tú quieres.

-Esto es… demasiado… Kate es enorme. –Dijo.

-Bueno, Lanie se ha pasado eligiendo el tamaño, eso no te lo voy a negar…

-¿Has usado estas cosas, antes?

-Sí. –Contesté.

-¿A menudo?

-No, de vez en cuando, para salir de la rutina, ya sabes… Castle no tenemos que usarlos, ¿vale? Dame la caja, la guardaré. –Dije, extendiendo los brazos. Él negó.

-Ni hablar. Si quieres usarlos, los usamos.

-Castle. –Suspiré. –No tenemos que usarlos.

-Quiero usarlos, solo que… ¿exactamente qué papel tengo yo en todo esto? Porque obviamente esto es para ti. –Dijo, enseñándome el vibrador.

-Se supone que se trata de jugar… excitándonos el uno al otro, hasta que no podamos más…

-La mecánica la sé, pero repito, ¿cómo lo hacemos?, ¿quieres qué te espose?, ¿qué te ate? no te veo como una sumisa…

-No se trata de someter a nadie. –Repliqué. –Ya hemos jugado con esposas antes, sería igual, pero con juguetes que aumenten el placer.

-La última vez me esposaste tú a mí, si me esposas, no podría darte placer con esto.

-Podríamos usarlo contigo. –Dije, divertida. Me miró horrorizado.

-Kate, si no quieres traumatizar a este de aquí. –Señaló su entrepierna.-No vuelvas a sugerir eso, nunca.

-Vamos Castle, dejemos de hablar y simplemente pasémoslo bien… olvidemos la caja si quieres.

-¿Olvidarla? Créeme, tras imaginar todo lo que podría hacer contigo con esos cacharros, no quiero olvidarla.

-¿A sí? -Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, el vestido de cuero se subió, dejando al descubierto la lencería roja que Castle me había regalado. –Exactamente, ¿qué me harías? –Pregunté, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo.

-¿De verdad quieres qué te lo diga? -Susurró.

-Prefiero que me lo enseñes. –Contesté.

De repente Castle se levantó conmigo a horcajadas y me arrojó sobre la cama, junto a la caja, dejando el vibrador a un lado. Desabrochó la cremallera de mi vestido y lentamente me lo quitó, me observó, con lujuria.

-Daría lo que fuera por tener tus esposas. –Dijo, con voz ronca.

-En la caja hay pañuelos de seda. –Contesté. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sacó dos pañuelos, de color negro.

-Voy a atarla inspectora, esta noche voy a cumplir todas las fantasías que tengo con usted. –Murmuró; jadeé, ver a Castle en ese plan me excitaba muchísimo. Estaba bien cambiar los papeles de vez en cuando, me gustaba dominar en la cama, pero estar así, a su merced, saber que era yo la que iba a recibir todo el placer… dejé de pensar cuando me cogió las muñecas y las ató; su cama no tenía barrotes pero se las ingenió para atarme los brazos con otro pañuelo, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

-Vaya… esto se te da bien. –Murmuré. Él se rio.

-Yo también he tenido mis experiencias, inspectora. Ahora veamos… hay dos pañuelos más… ¿qué hago con ellos, Kate? –Preguntó en voz baja.

-Tú sabrás. –Le reté.

-No debería retarme, inspectora, no está bien. –Me regañó. –Creo que… sí esto estaría bien. –Cogió uno de los pañuelos y lo acercó a mi cabeza, me apartó el cabello, sonrió.

-Castle… -Le advertí, pero me ignoró. Me ató el pañuelo, dejándome completamente cegada. Aquello lo hacía aún más excitante. Lo escuché revolver en la caja, canturreando. Intenté mover los brazos, impaciente, protesté. -Castle, me aburro. –Se quedó quieto; sentí como se acercaba a mí, llevaba algo en la mano, me acarició el cuerpo con ello, hacía cosquillas, era la pluma.

-A partir de ahora no puedes hablar, una sola palabra y se acaba el juego. –Me dijo con tono autoritario.

-No finjas Castle, no te pega nada hacer de Christian Grey. –Me burlé. Aquello debió enfadarle porque se levantó y se alejó de la cama. –Castle… era broma.

De repente escuché el sonido de unas tijeras; cortó el sujetador, arrojándolo. Intenté decir algo, pero puso dos dedos en mi boca.

-Te compraré otro, ahora cállate. –Me ordenó. Definitivamente tendríamos que hacer aquello más a menudo. –No me gusta nada que te burles de mí cuando estamos en la cama, Kate, no soy Christian Grey, pero no lo necesito para llevarte al límite. –Dijo, acariciando mis pechos con la pluma. –Pienso usar cada uno de esos juguetes, vas a suplicarme para que te posea y terminemos con esto, pero no acabaremos hasta que yo quiera.

Empieza de una vez Castle, pensé, sintiendo como cada parte erógena de mi cuerpo reaccionaba a esas palabras.

-Y te lo aviso, una sola palabra y te dejaré ahí atada, aunque mañana me pegues un tiro. –Añadió, con cierto humor. Sonreí, esto se te da bien Castle, pensé.

-Ahora… por donde iba… -Susurró. Volvió a hacer dibujos en mi piel con la pluma, lentamente, sobre mis pechos, sobre mi vientre, sobre la tela del tanga. Bajó con delicadeza por mis piernas, haciéndome cosquillas en la planta de los pies, me retorcí. Volvió a subir, acariciando con la pluma cada centímetro de piel, se acercó a mis pechos, hizo círculos, los excitaba poco a poco, dios era increíble como un toque tan sutil me volvía loca. Sentí como se tumbaba a mi lado y acercaba su rostro a mis pechos. Sentí su cálido aliento sobre ellos.

-Estoy deseando probarlos… -Susurró. Pues hazlo, maldita sea, pensé con frustración. –Pero… sigo enfadado contigo… quizás debería torturarte un poco más con la pluma… -A pesar del pañuelo podía imaginarme perfectamente su cara, arrogante y deseé matarlo. –¿Qué debería hacer, preciosa? –Preguntó.

Te odio, fue lo único que dije, pero me lo dije a mí misma porque sabía que si hablaba se acabaría. –Así me gusta… veo que lo has entendido. –Dijo y se lanzó a mis pechos, ya excitados. Me retorcí cuando mordió uno mientras que jugaba con el otro, con la pluma. Intercambió mordiscos con suaves pasadas de su lengua, succionó y tiró de mis pezones con los dientes, gemí, los pellizcó y torturó hasta que los dejó completamente endurecidos, doloridos. –No te haces una idea de lo bien que sabes… -Murmuró.

Se incorporó, mi cuerpo protestó ante la falta de calor, lo escuché buscar de nuevo en la caja. Se levantó. ¿A dónde diablos vas ahora?, pregunté furiosa en voz baja.

-Ni una palabra. –Dijo, con voz de advertencia. Escuché como salía de la habitación y volvía, se arrodilló en la cama, junto a mí, sintiendo de nuevo su peso. Grité de repente, algo frío se posó en mi pezón. ¡Hielo! Jadeé, ya los tenía bastante excitados, aquello era una tortura, una deliciosa y exquisita tortura.

-Castle… -Gemí, sin poder contenerme. Se rio.

-Voy a tener que amordazarte, Kate… -Dijo, con crueldad, mientras que paseaba lentamente el cubito de hielo por mi vientre. Me retorcí, se derretía lentamente, dejándome húmeda. Castle empezó a lamer mi cuerpo, bebiendo el agua que el hielo había dejado, calentando la piel de nuevo, dejándola en llamas. Llegó hasta el tanga y me acarició suavemente, lo bajó, lento, demasiado lento; moví las piernas, que no tenía atadas, dándole una idea de mi impaciencia. Se rio y terminó de quitarme la prenda.

-¿Jugamos en serio, Kate? –Preguntó, mientras que me acariciaba entre las piernas; me retorcí, ansiosa. Volvió a rebuscar en la caja y me acarició de nuevo, pero esta vez con un objeto frío y suave. Hizo círculos alrededor de mi clítoris, gemí. Se echó a mi lado, sin dejar de acariciarme y me besó en los labios; su lengua se hizo paso en mi boca de forma agresiva, jugó con la mía y entonces presionó el vibrador con fuerza sobre el clítoris y lo encendió. Grité, me moví, desesperada, el clímax me golpeó en cuestión de segundos, mientras que Castle seguía besándome, presionando el vibrador sin piedad. Sentí como mi interior se contraía, empapando mis piernas, me dejó jadeando. Castle bajó lentamente por mi abdomen y empezó a besar mi clítoris, introdujo el vibrador poco a poco, hasta el fondo y lo encendió de nuevo. Sollocé, me retorcí, pero me sujetó con la otra mano. –¿Te gusta esto? –Preguntó sobre mis pliegues, antes de volver a jugar con ellos.

–Castle por favor.-Pero me ignoró y siguió con su tortura.

–Vamos a por más, ¿vale?-Dejó el vibrador a un lado y volvió a acercarse a la caja. Ya solo quedaba un juguete…

-Despacio Castle. –Le dije, aunque sabía que no debía hablar. Esta vez no me ordenó que me callase, se limitó a arrodillarse a mi lado, acariciándome de nuevo, con la pluma.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? –Me preguntó. Asentí, con la cabeza. –Bien…

Sentí como me lubricaba, introdujo lentamente un dedo. Solté un jadeo.

-¿Estás…

-Estoy bien, Castle, sigue. –Le ordené. Retiró el dedo y volvió a introducirlo, esta vez acompañado de otro. –Mmm… -De nuevo apartó los dedos y esta vez me acarició suavemente con el juguete. Despacio introdujo las cuentas, una a una, cada una de un tamaño mayor, llenándome, lentamente. Cada vez que introducía una soltaba un gemido.

-Dejémoslo así. –Murmuró, tirando un poco de las cuentas anales, sin meterlas todas. Castle se levantó y se desnudó, se echó de nuevo sobre mí, besándome.

-Déjame ver. –Le supliqué. Me desató el pañuelo, abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con su rostro, completamente excitado, a pocos centímetros. Vi como llevaba una mano hasta mis piernas y tiró de nuevo de las cuentas, pero sin sacarlas, solo moviéndolas.

-Dios… -Gemí.

-No puedo más Kate, este juego me está matando. –Me penetró de golpe, llenándome, grité; las cuentas se movieron dentro de mí, aumentando las sensaciones. Castle empezó a moverse con rapidez; tiró de golpe de las cuentas, alcancé el clímax entre gritos, él soltó un gruñido al sentir como mi vagina lo apretaba con fuerza, pero se contuvo. Cuando los espasmos desaparecieron, volvió a moverse, sin darme un respiro, estaba agotada, pero mi cuerpo aún respondía, excitado, deseando más. Cuando se trataba de él, parecía que nunca iba a tener suficiente.

-Una vez más Kate. –Dijo, con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo y la excitación. Volvió a meter las cuentas, que entraron con rapidez; nunca antes me había sentido tan llena. Castle me miró y cogió el vibrador que estaba sobre el colchón, lo encendió y lo presionó sobre el clítoris, moviéndose con violencia, colmándome una y otra vez. La fuerza de sus embestidas, unida a las cuentas y las vibraciones hizo que me fuera de nuevo, hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento. Esta vez él vino conmigo; grité su nombre como nunca antes lo había hecho, mi cuerpo tembló, hasta dejarme completamente exhausta, se dejó caer sobre mí, apagando el vibrador y sacando las cuentas despacio. Durante minutos ninguno de los dos se pudo mover, Castle sonrió, besándome con ternura, dejando atrás la pasión. Me soltó las muñecas y las frotó con suavidad.

-El mejor regalo de Navidad de mi vida. –Dijo. Me reí sin fuerzas, sentía que no iba a poder moverme en una semana.

-Espera al de mañana. –Le dije cuando pude hablar.

* * *

><p>-Despierta… -Abrí los ojos lentamente, le sonreí, estaba sentado a mi lado, en pijama, despeinado. Bostecé, estaba agotada; me incorporé despacio, quedando sentada.<p>

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunté, somnolienta.

-Las siete… Alexis y mi madre están haciendo el desayuno, Alexis está impaciente, quiere abrir los regalos, te estamos esperando.

-Ya voy… -Me levanté despacio, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se quejó, Castle no pudo evitar reírse.

-Me parece que alguien tuvo demasiado sexo ayer.

-No te rías. –Refunfuñé, él sonrió y me dio un beso. -¿Podría darme una ducha antes?

-Claro, te esperamos.

El agua caliente me alivió, relajándome. Lo de anoche había estado increíble, pensé. Tendría que hacerle un regalo a Lanie de agradecimiento. Cerré el grifo y cogí una toalla; Castle entró, con ropa en la mano.

-Te traigo un pijama de Alexis; supuse que estarás más cómoda que con el vestido que trajiste. –Asentí, agradecida. Me puse el pijama y me peiné con rapidez. Lo seguí hasta el comedor, despacio.

-No volveremos a hacer lo de ayer en una buena temporada. –Le susurré.

-No sabía que tuvieras tan poca resistencia. –Se burló. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Lo que dije ayer de usar el vibrador contigo iba en serio, Castle, no me provoques. –Me miró con horror, nos acercamos a la mesa, donde Alexis y Martha colocaban un plato con tortitas, siropes de distintos sabores, una jarra de zumo y tazas de café.

-¿Regalos o desayuno? –Preguntó Alexis.

-Desayunemos antes. –Dijo Martha, sentándose. Desayunamos escuchando a Alexis y a Martha; Alexis había ido a patinar con su "amigo" y Martha había conocido a un actor de teatro muy interesante.

-¿Y este tiene tu edad? –Preguntó Castle, con humor.

-Pues la verdad es que se acerca más a la de Kate…

-¡Madre! –Castle hizo un gesto de desagrado, yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Hijo, no seas hipócrita, tú también has estado con jovencitas.

-¿A sí?-Lo miré.

-Yo nunca he estado con una jovencita…

-Le sacabas veinte años a esa azafata…

Puse mala cara.

-Madre… no saques ese tema. –Masculló.

-¿Abrimos los regalos? –Alexis se levantó, relajando el ambiente. Me levanté y la seguí, Castle se quedó atrás discutiendo con Martha.

Me arrodillé junto a Alexis, bajo el árbol, mirando todos los regalos. Castle se agachó a mi lado, me miraba asustado.

-Kate…

-Castle, no quiero hablar de ese tema.

-Pero…

-No estábamos juntos, ¿vale? Olvidémoslo. –Le sonreí, aún tensa.

-No significó nada… -Murmuró.

-Lo sé, ahora por favor volvamos al presente, es Navidad, no lo estropeemos.

-¿Puedo abrirlos ya? –Alexis miró con impaciencia a su padre, éste asintió.

Alexis cogió un paquete cuadrado, pequeño, envuelto en papel de plata.

-Es el mío. –Dijo Martha. La pelirroja lo abrió y sonrió alegremente.

-¡Mi perfume favorito! Gracias abuela, necesitaba un frasco nuevo. –Le sonrió alegremente y luego cogió otro; era el mío.

-Ese es de Kate. –Comentó Castle. Alexis abrió el regalo y luego me miró agradecida.

-Muchas gracias Kate, es preciosa, me encanta.

-Me alegro. –Sonreí.

-Déjame ver. –Pidió Martha, cogiendo la pulsera. De ella colgaban un libro, un violín, una "A", un florete y un monito, todos en miniatura, de plata. –Muy bonita.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –Me preguntó la chica, con curiosidad.

-Bueno… durante todos estos años he ido conociéndote gracias a tu padre, sé que te gusta el esgrima, tocas el violín, adoras los libros… y que tenías un peluche con forma de mono de pequeña.

-Muchas gracias. Mi madre nunca me ha regalado algo así… -Murmuró. Castle se agachó a su lado, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y sus regalos.

-Toma cielo, estos son los míos. –Alexis sonrió, olvidando a su madre. Por un instante odié a Meredith, esa mujer no se merecía una hija como Alexis.

-Esto es… ¡papá es Monito!, ¿cómo los has… -Alexis miraba el mono de peluche que yo había mencionado.

-¿Recuerdas en la mudanza, qué estabas desesperada por qué no lo encontrabas? –Ella asintió.

-Lo llevé a un especialista en juguetes, para que lo arreglara, el pobre estaba ya destrozado.

-Ahora está como nuevo, ¡gracias papá!

-Y ahora viene el regalo material. –Dijo, divertido. Alexis abrió su último regalo y soltó un grito de alegría.

-Es… es la…

-Sí, la que tú querías, ahora que vives en la residencia la necesitas. Así no tendrás excusa para no venir a verme. –Sonrió a su hija, que le dio un abrazo, agitando en el aire las llaves de su nueva moto.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el garaje, luego la pruebas, ahora abramos el resto de los regalos. –Alexis asintió; mientras que Martha abría sus regalos la pelirroja se puso la pulsera y abrazó al peluche, pero sin soltar las llaves. Sonreí, daba gusto verla como una niña y no tan adulta, como siempre. Martha agradeció profundamente el collar que le había regalado su nieta, el set de bombas de baños, geles y perfumes mío y la colección especial de las mejores obras de teatro de la historia.

-Mis alumnos estarán encantados, representaremos todas y cada una de ellas. Este set huele genial, gracias querida. Y el collar es precioso cielo, queda muy bien con mis nuevos pendientes.

-Es tu turno Kate. –Castle sonrió y me señaló tres regalos que había a mi derecha. Abrí el de Alexis, era un libro de suspense, Castle puso mala cara.

-Eso es competencia desleal. –Protestó.

-Castle tus libros no son los único que leo. Muchas gracias Alexis, me encanta. –La chica sonrió.

El de Martha eran unos pendientes y una gargantilla, de oro blanco. –Martha… esto es… demasiado.

-No digas tonterías, Kate, no me ha costado nada, eran míos. Quiero que los lleves tú.

-Pero…

-Querida, eran de mi madre, tenían una pulsera a juego. La pulsera es para Alexis, pero quiero que estos los lleves tú, siempre te he considerado como una hija y ahora podría decir que incluso lo eres. Acéptalos por favor. –Asentí, mirándola agradecida, con lágrimas en los ojos. Martha me abrazó, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cogí el último regalo, Castle sonrió. Lo abrí, dentro de una caja había un sobre y una caja más pequeña. Abrí el sobre.

-Castle… -Lo miré, asombrada.

-Sé que odias que gaste dinero en ti… pero… esto es para los dos… -Dijo nervioso.

-Estoy deseando ir contigo. –Le dije, dándole un beso en los labios. Dejé los dos billetes de avión con destino a París, sonriéndole y luego cogí la cajita. Dentro había un álbum de fotos, de terciopelo, con mi nombre en letritas de plata. Lo abrí, encontrando dentro fotos mías de pequeña, algunas con mi madre, otras con mi padre, la foto de mi graduación, la del día en que me pusieron la placa y después fotos mías de los últimos años, en comisaría, en casa de Castle, en mi casa… la última era una foto nuestra, besándonos, que él había hecho con su móvil.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó; por toda respuesta me tiré a sus brazos, besándolo con ímpetu, olvidando que Martha y Alexis estaban allí; nos separamos cuando ya no podíamos respirar. Alexis soltó una risita.

-Creo que sí le ha gustado. –Comentó.

-¿Cómo conseguiste estas fotos?

-Se las pedí a tu padre. –Sonrió, dándome otro beso, pero más corto.

-Solo quedan los tuyos papá.

Castle sonrió alegremente, como un niño, me enterneció. Cogió el regalo de Alexis y sonrió, también era un regalo sentimental, un marco en la que salían dos fotos, en ambas estaban los dos, una cuando Alexis tendría unos tres años y otra en la que ella lucía su toga de graduación. En el marco Alexis había una inscripción "Tu niña, siempre."

-Gracias cielo. –Besó a su hija y la abrazó, Alexis le sonrió.

-Te quiero mucho papá.

El siguiente regalo era de Martha.

-¡Un barco teledirigido! Justo el que me faltaba para la colección. Gracias mamá. –Dijo como un niño emocionado. Me di cuenta de que nunca antes le había oído llamarle mamá. Martha se rio.

-Y ahora… -Castle me sonrió, sacando una cajita diminuta, decorada con un lazo. La abrió, me miró extrañado.

-Está vacía… -Dijo, desconcertado.

-Lo sé.

-No lo entiendo.

-Mi regalo no se puede envolver en una caja… -Expliqué. –Yo… hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo… y... estos meses han sido… increíbles Castle, los mejores desde que… bueno desde que perdí a mi madre… me has devuelto… no sé como explicarlo… -Dije nerviosa. Castle me sonrió y me cogió la mano. -…antes de conocerte… yo no tenía vida, trabajaba, volvía a casa, trabajaba otra vez… pero desde que apareciste… pusiste mi vida patas arriba, empecé a divertirme y aunque me costó admitir lo que… siento por ti… ahora soy feliz Castle, gracias a ti, a todo lo que me das… cada día… yo… quería decírtelo delante de la gente que más te importa… -Respiré hondo. - Te quiero Rick, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Kate. –Susurró.

* * *

><p>Castle y yo nos quedamos sentados bajo al árbol durante un rato, abrazados, sin decirnos nada; tampoco había mucho que decir. Alexis se levantó y bajó con Martha al garaje, deseosa de ver su moto y probarla. Castle cogió la gargantilla que su madre me había regalado y me apartó el pelo del cuello; era muy fina y elegante, la acaricié, pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener una nueva familia, una familia extraordinaria.<p>

-¿Cuándo partimos a París? –Le pregunté. Él sonrió.

-En abril, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que quieras ir…

-¿Pensabas que me negaría? –Pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

-Pues…

-Una amiga me habló de su viaje a París, me contó una historia preciosa que había vivido allí con un fotógrafo; desde entonces sueño con ir.

-Eres más romántica de lo que yo pensaba. –Comentó. Me volví y le besé.

Alexis y Martha entraron y se acercaron a nosotros. La joven tenía el pelo alborotado.

-Ha sido increíble, es genial, me encanta, gracias papá.

-De nada cielo, pero más te vale que no vuelvas a montar sin casco.

-La culpa es tuya. ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalar una moto sin casco? –Dijo Martha. Yo me reí.

-Solo han sido cinco minutos papá, para probarla, no he salido de esta calle. Pero tienes razón, me compraré un casco mañana mismo.

-Mucho mejor. No queremos tener problemas con la policía, ¿no? –Dijo, mirándome divertido.

-Sobretodo tú, papá, no vaya a ser que te esposen a la cama. –Me puse colorada en cuestión de segundos. –O te aten con pañuelos negros de seda. –Añadió, riendo mientras que subía por la escalera.

-¿Dónde has dejado la caja? –Pregunté entre dientes. Él no contestó, parecía aturdido. -¡Castle!

-¿Eh?

-Dios no voy a poder mirar a tu hija a la cara nunca más.

-No digas tonterías querida, Alexis no es una niña, sabe de sobra lo que hacéis cuando os quedáis solos. –Martha me sonrió y subió las escaleras. Castle se acercó a mí.

-Hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿vale? –Castle me miraba, preocupado. Asentí, aún muerta de vergüenza.

Durante el resto de la mañana Alexis no hizo ningún comentario sobre la caja y al final pude respirar tranquila. Vimos películas navideñas y llamamos a nuestros amigos para felicitarles la Navidad. Yo llamé a mi padre; lo noté feliz, tranquilo, sentí alivio, me preocupaba muchísimo que pasara las fiestas solo, pero parecía que el viaje le había sentado bien, aunque fuera por trabajo.

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva, Katie, un beso. –Se despidió.

-Un beso papá, Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, cariño, te quiero.

-¿Todo bien? –Castle me tendió una copa de vino, Martha y Alexis estaban haciendo la comida.

-Sí, parece que está bien. Incluso contento, diría yo.

-Me alegro. –Sonrió.

-¡Esto ya está listo! ¡A comer!

El almuerzo de Navidad consistió en una pierna de cordero rellena de los restos del día anterior. Estaba delicioso.

-No entiendo porque te quejas de la comida de tu madre. –Comenté. –Esto está delicioso.

-Te llevaré algo de lo que hace cuando tú no estás. Tendrás que darme la razón. –Dijo divertido.

-Yo te reservaré una de sus chocotillas. –Replicó Martha. –Cuando las pruebes te plantearás seriamente si te merece la pena seguir con la relación.

Empezaron a picarse haciendo que Martha y yo suspirásemos, divertidas.

-Debería irme. Tengo que arreglarme para la subasta.

-¿Vendrás? –Dijo, ilusionado.

-Claro.

Me levanté y cogí mis regalos. –Gracias por todo esto Castle, es la mejor navidad que he tenido en años.

-Gracias a ti por tu regalo, ha sido… extraordinario. –Sonreí; esa palabra empezaba a tener un significado diferente para nosotros que para el resto del mundo, al igual que siempre.

-Te quiero. –Le di un beso y fui a su dormitorio, a vestirme. Miré la caja que Castle había dejado en la mesita de noche. –Será mejor que me la lleve. –Salí de la habitación y él me acompañó a la puerta.

-¿Te llevas la caja? –Protestó.

-Claro, es mi regalo, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero…

-Castle, en mi casa podremos jugar más tranquilos. –Asintió, mirándome seductor.

-Lo estoy deseando.

-Lo siento, pero ya te lo dije, nada de sexo durante un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó horrorizado.

-Empieza a hacer cruces en el calendario, ya te avisaré.

-Es usted muy mala, inspectora. –Se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-Te veo en la subasta, Castle. –Le di un beso de despedida y me marché, sonriendo.

-Feliz Navidad inspectora. –Gates, su marido y sus dos hijos estaban en el local de la ONG. Los saludé sorprendida.

-Feliz Navidad… señor… ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

-Yo también leo el periódico, Kate. –Sonrió. –Parece que el señor Castle sabe lo que se hace… un anuncio puesto el día anterior y mire cuanta gente. –Asentí, mirando a mi alrededor. Había mucha gente en el local, desde las familias que siempre acudían allí hasta señoritas con vestidos caros que parloteaban sin parar. Oí como una decía que sería mejor que se subastara un beso del escritor y no sus libros. Castle entró en ese momento en la sala; no tardó en empezar a hablar con las chicas, sonriendo en exceso, encantador. Gates se rio.

-Creo que va a tener que defender lo que es suyo, inspectora. –Asentí, mirando furibunda al grupito de chicas.

-¡Hola, cariño! –Le saludé, con frialdad. Castle tragó saliva.

-Kate… ya estás aquí…

-Sí. –Sonreí, tensa. –Te veo muy bien acompañado. –Las chicas me miraron con desdén. –Si no les importa… me llevo a mi pareja. Un placer, señoritas. –Tiré de él y lo llevé hasta una esquina, furiosa.

-Kate… esto no es…

-Calla y escucha. –Asintió, asustado.-No quiero que te hagas el conquistador, ¿me oyes? Me da igual que las mujeres de Nueva York te vean como el soltero 7 o el 3, pero tú eres mío. Mío. Y no te pienso compartir con nadie.

-Kate…

-Voy armada, Castle, solo te digo eso. –Me dirigí al nuevo grupo que había llegado. Saludé a Lanie y al resto, Jenny parecía más feliz que nunca, estaba radiante.

-Tenemos una sorpresa. –Dijo Ryan. Castle se acercó a nosotros, me miró, intentando llamar mi atención pero le ignoré.

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé! -Enseguida todo fueron aplausos y felicitaciones.

-¡Voy a tener un sobrino! –Esposito parecía emocionado; Lanie lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Estás llorando?

-No. –Negó, haciéndonos reír.

-Va a empezar la función. –Samantha se acercó a nosotros; parecía tranquila, si estaba triste, disimulaba muy bien. El juez la había dejado en libertad sin cargos. –Inspectora, capitán Gates… -Nos saludó. –Quería… darle las gracias por todo, por dejar que… nos ocupemos del funeral de Santa Claus… y también por venir. –Se marchó sin dejarnos contestar, parecía avergonzada.

-Pobre mujer… -Suspiró. Asentí. Castle se acercó a mí.

-Kate, ¿podemos hablar?

-Ahora no, Castle. –Me senté junto a Lanie. Castle se sentó a mi lado, parecía triste. Lanie nos miró, extrañada, pero negué con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar.

En el escenario Bianca apareció vestida de pordiosera. La pequeña parecía tímida.

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, la función va a comenzar.

Durante la función Castle me cogió la mano y la acarició, con suavidad. Estuve tentada de soltarme, pero no pude evitar conmoverme ante su mirada. Esos ojitos de cachorro podían conmigo; ya no me era tan fácil ser insensible ante sus miradas y él lo sabía. Dejé que me acariciara la mano y no la soltó hasta que la obra terminó y aplaudimos. Samantha subió al escenario y cogió el micrófono.

-Esperemos que les haya gustado. Bien, ahora todos los niños deben ir al salón de al lado, donde les espera alguien muy querido. -Los niños se levantaron rápidamente y fueron a la otra habitación. La hija pequeña de Gates miró a su madre, quien asintió. Celine cogió a su hermano de la mano y tiró de él.

-Vamos, vamos Nick levanta. -El niño siguió a su hermana. Gates sonrió.

-¿Cual es la sorpresa? -Pregunté. No había caído en la cuenta de que Castle no podría disfrazarse de Santa Claus, tenía que atender la subasta. Él sonrió.

-Digamos que este año Santa Claus no viene del Polo Norte.-Lo miré extrañada, entonces escuché una voz desde la otra habitación.

-Jo, jo, jo ¡Feliz Navidad, niños! ¡¿Habéis sido buenos?!

-¡¿Esposito?! -Me reí.

-Sí, un Santa Claus cubano es una novedad. -Dijo, divertido. -Tengo que ocuparme de la subasta, ¿me esperas aquí?

Asentí. Castle me sonrió, dándome un beso y se dirigió hasta el escenario.

-¿Castle? -Lo llamé, él se volvió.

-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, cariño.

**FELICES FIESTAS**


End file.
